They All Lived Story 21: Mutual Interests
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: Roy, Alphonse, Edward, and Ethan go on a diplomatic mission and alchemical research trip to Xing. There they become embroiled in Imperial politics while also trying to learn Xing's healing alchemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

:: :: denotes words spoken in Xingese instead of Amestrian. It was simpler than constantly referring to them dropping in and out of the different languages and it shows up properly with 's formatting limitations!

This is another multi-chapter posted story. If you don't see more than one chapter, I haven't posted the others yet.  


* * *

**October 2****nd****, 1950 **

Edward couldn't believe his luck. He'd heard through the grapevine that Xing had sent an invitation to Amestris to send a diplomatic delegation to the Xing capital to open full diplomatic negotiations for the first time in almost fifteen years. With his and Ethan's plans to try and make a trip to Xing, it was the perfect way to get to Xing for their research trip _and_ go legitimately for work related reasons. Really, it was better to go on a mission like that, since they were more likely to get assistance that way! He hurried upstairs to Breda's office as soon as he heard the news.

"What can I do for you, Ed?" Breda asked when he came into the man's office.

Ed nodded curtly and got right to the point. "I heard about the Xing delegation. I'd like to be on it."

He thought Breda's eyes were going to pop out of his head. "I'm sorry, Ed. I already gave it to Roy and Alphonse this morning."

Alphonse? Ed's enthusiasm dropped like a rock. Al hadn't said anything to him! "Why didn't you talk to me?" he asked a little hurt, and more than a little annoyed.

Breda shrugged. "Because, frankly, I figured this was the _last _assignment you'd want, considering."

Ed shook his head. Of course; this was about the war. "Oh, come on, Breda. That was over nine years ago."

"So you're telling me you _want_ to go to Xing, despite the fact they held you captive, tortured you, and nearly killed you?"

"A couple of people did that," Ed replied pointedly, forcing himself to keep calm, to sound reasonable. If he lost it, he knew he had no chance. "It wasn't sanctioned by their government. Besides, this is perfect timing. Ethan and I were planning a research trip to Xing anyway."

"Ethan; You want to bring your son?" Breda sounded like he really thought Ed had gone mad.

"We've both been learning the language," Ed nodded, "To research their medical alchemy more directly. There's nothing of much use left in Amestris. We need to go to the source. This would be a great opportunity to improve things for the people here too in other ways."

"And you don't think the Xing will take it badly if I send the one man in our country with the most right to hate their guts in as part of a _diplomatic_ envoy?" Breda asked skeptically.

Ed grinned broadly. "I think that having me, of all people, willing to walk right into the heart of their country and negotiate in peace might give exactly the opposite message. After all, if _I _can forgive what was done…." He held his hands out, palms up, leaving the rest open, and he shrugged. If he could forgive them, than it made quite a strong statement about Amestris in his mind.

Breda shook his head. "I still think you're nuts, Ed, but you make a good point, and we could certainly use a couple more people who speak the language. I'm sending two _real_ diplomats that the Assembly has picked as well, so there should be time for this research of yours. I'm not sure how long the mission's going to be though; probably a couple of months."

"No problem," Ed chuckled. Okay, so Winry might not like the idea. He could work around that! She knew he had been planning to take a trip to Xing at some point with Ethan anyway. "That should be plenty of time. So I take it that's a yes?"

Breda sighed and shrugged. "I'd never send you alone, or as the primary diplomat on this mission. Of course," he smirked. "I probably wouldn't send you for primary relations with anyone except the Ishballans at this point since they actually trust you. Still, you make some good points and with Roy and Al along I'm not too worried about things getting out of hand. But are you sure you want to do this, Ed?" He looked concerned, and Ed knew it was friendly concern more than professional. Breda was one of the few who knew the full extent of the horrors Ed had been put through and what it had cost him over the years.

"I'm sure," Ed replied confidently. Wanted to; definitely. Was he ready for it was another question entirely, but that wasn't what Breda had asked, so he didn't have to answer it. "What happened was a long time ago and we're all well and long past it. Really, I'm looking forward to meeting the new Emperor and establishing a good relationship with them again." It would avoid another mess like the last war. Really, given what Lin Yao had been able to pull together on his own, Ed had no interest in ever taking on the _entire_ Xing army! "And, of course, there's the alchemy, the culture, the food…"

Breda snorted. "Some things never change. All right, Ed, you're in. _You_ can tell Al and Roy you're joining the party; Ethan too. If sending you is a sign that things are forgiven, you bringing your son certainly won't hurt that."

"I'll handle that," Ed nodded. "When are we leaving?"

"Monday of next week," Breda replied. "You'll be taking the train as far as it goes, then caravanning across the desert by military trucks along the old trade route. Nothing particularly flashy, but it will get you there without getting completely fried."

"Is that a shrimp joke?" Ed eyed him warily, though it was more for show.

Breda was momentarily surprised. Then he laughed. "No. I didn't live this long by being dumb," he grinned. "But I know the last thing you want with auto-mail is to have it out in the hot son all day anymore than out in frigid temperatures."

That was certainly true. One of the few reasons Ed had continued to wear long sleeves, even in the desert, was because it kept the metal from heating up quite as much as it did in direct sunlight. He'd rather sweat than deal with burning along the edges of his ports, or not being able to touch anything with his right hand. "I appreciate the consideration," he replied, knowing that since he was added late that really had nothing to do with it. "We'll be ready to go. Thanks, Breda."

"Thank me when you get back," Breda replied. "If you end up back in therapy after this I'll probably get the blame from all sides for letting you go."

"Doubtful," Ed shook his head. "If there's one thing people have gotten good at, it's letting me take the blame for my own mistakes." He had been expecting skepticism, and he was expecting more when he told Al, Roy, and especially Winry about this.

* * *

Alphonse rode home with his brother that afternoon. Elicia had the car and they were all having dinner at Ed's that night. He was stunned when Ed told him about half way home, "By the way. I talked to Breda today. Ethan and I are coming on the mission to Xing."

"What!" Al stared over at his brother. "I mean… why, Ed?" He hadn't mentioned the mission to Ed that morning after he and Roy had talked to Breda. He had known Ed would be annoyed with not at least being offered the opportunity to go; but he hadn't expected Ed to find out immediately, or to actually talk Breda into _letting_ him go! What was Breda thinking?

Ed frowned, apparently having expected the response. "It's perfect timing really," he replied, shrugging. He never took his eyes from the road. "Ethan's ready, and I'm as close as I'll ever be, for that little research trip we've been talking about for a few months. This fixes my little problem of needing to get the time off and gets all expenses paid too!"

Al groaned inwardly. This was why he hadn't mentioned it to Ed. Really, he had figured it would be another couple of years before Ed's attempts at that trip came to fruition, or if he just gave up and Ethan went with someone else or on his own. "Who'll cover classes if we're both gone?" Al asked, hoping to find a way to derail this quickly. He knew his brother, and he couldn't imagine that Edward going to Xing would be a _good_ idea.

"Well I talked to Armstrong," Ed replied. "And he said you'd already got Matthias covering your share of things while you're gone, since he already does some of the classes anyway. Miriam's got her end, so no worries there. Alex said he'd cover any of the necessary paperwork end. He knows it as well as you or I do. And there are plenty of folks we've trained who can cover what's left. I talked to Kane about assigning a couple of experienced people to cover the rest." He shrugged, unfazed. Obviously he had already thought this through.

"That's good," Al replied lamely. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I've already answered that question today more times than I care to recount," Ed looked irritated. "Yes. I happen to think this is a good idea, and a great opportunity I'm not about to miss because everyone thinks I need a nursemaid. I've been on other missions since then. This one won't be any different." He pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. "It's all about the research for me anyway. Being a demonstration of good will doesn't hurt our cause any."

Was he trying to convince everyone else of that or himself? Al shook his head as they both got out and headed for the door. "I know there's something else, Brother, another reason, and I think I can guess what it is. You don't have to do this."

Ed unlocked the door and opened it. "No, but I want to."

"I don't think you should go."

"It's not your decision, Alphonse."

Al closed the door behind them. "Are you trying to prove something to yourself, or to everyone else?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything," Ed countered, glaring at him before turning around.

"Liar."

"Look, it's none of your business," Ed pointed out.

Al shook his head. "It's my mission. That makes it my business."

Ed snorted and crossed his arms. "What are you going to do, tell Breda not to let me go?"

"Go where?" Winry asked, sticking her head out of her workshop.

Oh great, Al thought, this was going to get interesting fast!

Edward didn't answer immediately. Instead he turned around. "Hey, Ethan!" He bellowed up the stairs. "Get down here!"

Winry stepped completely into the entryway hall. "Go _where_ Edward?" she asked more firmly.

"What is it, Dad?" Ethan asked, appearing at the top of the stairs.

Ed grinned broadly. "Pack your bags. We're going to Xing!"

Ethan's eyes went wide, and the teenager whooped loudly. "You mean it? That's awesome!"

Al braced for the explosion.

"Xing!" Winry stared at Ed first then gave Al a really sharp look that had him take a step backwards even though this wasn't his fault! Al shrugged, looked annoyed, and hoped she realized this was something he was _not_ behind. Winry was in Ed's face in a heartbeat. "Since when are you going to Xing?"

"Since Breda's sending me along on a diplomatic mission with Al and Roy," Ed replied, remaining surprisingly cool in the face of his enraged wife. "He said Ethan could come too. We discussed a trip to Xing sometime anyway. You remember."

"I remember saying I'd consider _thinking_ about letting you go," Winry countered, face flushed. "I never agreed that this was a good idea, Edward!" Her glare went back to Al as well when Ed mentioned his name.

"Well it's done now," Ed replied firmly. "We leave this coming Monday. Stop glaring at Alphonse. He hates the idea too, so you can both be pissed together. It's perfectly safe, and I'll finally be able to finish the book and be done with it." His tone was so even, Al could tell he had to be holding in his emotions. But which ones? Once Ed had learned to control his temper, it was a lot harder to tell sometimes.

"So you made this decision without even asking me?" Winry wasn't about to back down. If anything, her voice was getting louder!

Ethan was still standing on the stairs, eyes wide as he watched his parents square off; but more with the curiosity of a teenager who was used to his parents' fiery temperaments.

"Should I go?" Al asked. He suddenly had the strong desire to be _elsewhere_. Maybe he should call Elicia and suggest they eat at home tonight or something and leave Edward and Winry to work this out.

"Don't be dumb, Al," Ed was still meeting Winry's gaze evenly as he spoke. "Everyone will be here soon anyway."

As if to rescue Ed from further argument, the doorbell rang.

Edward knew the _discussion_ wasn't over. Fortunately, Winry didn't make a big deal out of it again during dinner in front of everybody. Neither did Al as they outlined what they would be doing for the family. Elicia took the news better than Winry; but then, she had no reason to be mad at Al for it.

Ed had expected Winry to be furious so it was no surprise that she was; and she had every right to be. Still, she was a little calmer when she brought it up again as they were getting ready for bed.

"Why didn't you ask me, Edward?" she asked quietly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Ed sighed as he pulled off his shirt over his head. "Because there wasn't time, Winry. I went to talk to Breda as soon as I found out. He'd already given the assignment to Alphonse and Roy, and Al hadn't said a word to me about it. It was sheer luck I heard about it before it was too late."

"Did you think maybe no one told you on purpose?" Winry replied.

Ed snorted and turned to look at her. "I know they did," he replied, frowning. "And I think that everyone's being overly concerned about nothing. I don't like the idea that everything thinks they know what's best for me better than I do."

"But why reopen old wounds, Ed?" Winry asked, obviously trying to understand.

Ed sighed and sat down next to her on the bed. If he was going to get her support in this, than he was going to have to be honest. And really, if he didn't have her okay, there was no way he'd risk their relationship over any mission. He laid one hand on hers on the coverlet and looked into her eyes. "I'm not trying to reopen old wounds, Winry. I'm trying to heal them up for good. I wasn't ready before, but I have to face those last specters. I don't hate Xing; the people, the country even, did nothing to hurt me. That was the actions of three people. It was one man's desperate decisions that brought war to us again. I don't hate the Xing; but because of that I fear them, even though I know there's no rational reason for it. When that's gone, I'll be able to really put it behind me."

"And you can't find a better way to do that?" Winry frowned. "If this goes well they'll send a delegation in return won't they? Couldn't you do that here at home?"

"Where it's safe?" Ed finished her unspoken thought, and Winry nodded. "I really don't think there's any danger in going, Winry, and I promised Ethan this trip sometime. There won't be a better opportunity. This is peace time. We've been communicating with Xing for several years now, and merchant trade has returned, however minimal, with no interruptions or problems. I wouldn't go if I honestly thought this would be dangerous."

Winry looked like she wasn't sure she believed him. "I wish you'd told me before you how felt," she said finally.

"To what purpose?" He smiled gently, trying to smooth things over. "It's not something I've been obsessing about for years or anything. It's just something that still comes up from time to time. The best way to erase the nightmares, the bad memories, is to make new ones that counter-act them, and make friends."

"If that didn't sound so sensible, I'd be sure you'd lost your mind," Winry sighed, shaking her head. "I still don't like it, Ed. But if Breda said he'd send you and Ethan along, I won't stop you."

"Will you still be here when I get back?" Perhaps it was a stupid question, but Ed would rather ask than worry!

Winry snorted and looked annoyed. "Of course I will. Just, please, be careful. I'd really rather _not_ have this turn into a situation where I have to say 'I told you so' later."

Ed pulled her against him before she could object and hugged her tightly. "I love you."

Winry hesitated a moment, then he felt her arms go around him as well. "I love you too, Edward. I'm not sure what I'll do for a couple of months without you around."

"Worry, work, and finally get around to all the things you want to do without having to worry about anyone else," Ed chuckled in her ear. "I'll try and send word if I can, but I don't know how likely I am to have access to wire or decent mail service. I have no idea how long that takes."

"If anything happens to you or Ethan I'll hold Roy and Al responsible," Winry replied.

Ed smiled, and sat back a little so he could see her face. "We'll be fine. Have a little faith in me, okay?"

Winry smirked. "It's not you I don't have faith in." She shrugged then, and seemed to falter a little. "I guess, I just don't really trust the Xing either after what happened. I was so furious at them for what they did to you and now… even knowing it wasn't their government I'm still bitter and I feel guilty for it."

"Then you understand why I have to go," Ed stroked her hair gently with his left hand, his fingers entangling briefly in the silky softness. "I think this will be good for both of us; the whole family maybe, in a way. At least, I hope so."

Winry kissed him then, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

"I should get you mad at me more often," Ed chuckled without separating from her.

Winry didn't let go. "If you're going to be gone for months, than I don't want to waste a moment if the time until you leave."

That was a sentiment Ed could understand!

**October 7****th****, 1950**

The week passed quickly in a flurry of packing and making final arrangements. While there were two other diplomatic envoys along at the assistance of the assembly, and a security detail to keep an eye on them, there was no doubt that Roy would be the one the Emperor of Xing was most likely to want to talk to! Alphonse knew he was secondary in that, but he knew some of the language from years of studying so he knew he would be useful. In the past week he had managed to help Roy brush up on some of the basic phrases.

The day before they left Breda called them in to his office for final instructions. Or at least, that's what he'd told them! Al wasn't sure what to do when Breda motioned him forward, scowling. He approached and stood at attention.

"There's something you _will_ do before you leave, Brigadier General Elric," Breda said firmly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Al replied, wondering just what this was about. Behind him, he could hear Roy and Ed shift their feet, and he wondered if they had any idea what was going on! "What is it you want me to do?"

Breda stuck his arm out, holding something out with a look that said '_take this_.' Al reached out his hand and let the item fall into it. He looked down, and thought his eyes might pop out of his head as he looked at the small metal star shaped pins in his hand. "You _will_ accept a promotion to Major General," Breda replied, smirking smugly.

Al blinked, staring for a moment. He had turned down this offer from Roy several times over the years. After all, he'd been _handed_ Brigadier General without ever having officially served in the military! It was more than enough for one lifetime, and he had liked where he was at; where really, his only superior officers had been Ed and Roy anyway as far as Alchemists went,

This time, it seemed they weren't giving him a choice! Ed sniggered, and he thought he heard Roy stifle a chuckle. Al sighed and reached up, pinning a star on each shoulder next to the ones that were already there; two star general. "Thank you, Sir," he replied, saluting when he was finished. "Is that all, Sir?" Hell, it was more than enough! But he didn't say that.

"That should do it," Breda replied then he laughed. "It's been far too long in coming."

"Amen to that," Roy barked a laugh behind him, and Al turned to see his brother and his friend grinning like idiots.

"Did you two know about this?" Al asked accusingly, though he couldn't stop smiling either.

"Of course," Roy smirked.

"I might have heard something to that effect," Ed shrugged oh-too-casually. "It's about time, Al!"

Al shrugged and laughed. "Now I just have to tell Elicia!"

**October 8****th****, 1950**

Alphonse hugged Elicia and the kids goodbye at the train station that morning. He knew Will wished he could go as well, but he couldn't afford to skip that much school, not with his plans to go to college. Alyse hugged him as tightly as Elicia did.

"Have a good trip," Elicia said and gave him one last kiss before he picked up his suitcase and boarded the train.

Al glanced over as he got on and saw Edward and Winry having a similar exchange. Winry looked tense, but she hugged Ed tightly and they were talking quietly. Ethan had already boarded the train, as had Roy, who had apparently said his goodbyes to Riza in private at home.

The four alchemists were given a berth together and settled in. It was always interesting to travel with the others. It was rare to see Roy out of uniform. For this mission though, the uniform was unnecessary. So they were all – save Ethan – in regular business appropriate clothes. Ed always reminded Al of their time on the other side of the Gate in these instances; in pressed pants, white long sleeved button down collared shirt, and a vest. The only real difference was that he wore his red coat over it all, instead of something more traditional. Roy's suits were always darker, charcoal grays or black. Al preferred lighter colors; tans, grays, creams. Ethan looked like a pretty typical teenager for the moment, in black jeans, and a white t-shirt underneath his green coat and his hair pulled back in its usual short tail. Al knew Winry had packed Ethan more _respectable_ clothes, but for now he looked a lot like Ed used to; sprawled out on the seat in his corner of the berth, to the right of the door with his knees up and his nose buried in a book.

Roy was on the same bench, up against the window reading the paper.

Al had the other window spot, across from Roy. He watched as they pulled out of the Central train station and headed East.

It was only about a half an hour into the trip when Ed stretched, put down the book _he_ had been engrossed in, and stood. "I think I'm going to head down to the dining car."

"Starting in early, Fullmetal?" Roy snorted without looking up.

Ed shrugged. "I want a cup of coffee. Anybody else want anything?"

"I'm good." Ethan never looked up from his book. The cover labeled it a book on Xing customs.

Roy just shook his head.

"I'll go," Al stood up. It would be nice to sit and talk and watch the view. He and Ed hadn't traveled together for a long time; the chance to hang out by themselves would be pleasant.

The two brothers headed down to the dining car and got a table. Al got a cup of tea, and Ed ordered coffee and a cheese danish. "We were a little rushed this morning," he commented crossly at Al's amused glance.

Al chuckled. "Did I say anything?"

Ed shrugged. "You might as well have. You're pretty easy to read."

"You are too," Al replied easilym "At least, most of the time." He knew his brother, and while he had given up trying to talk Ed out of this trip days ago, he still didn't like it.

"Look, if you're going to get onto me again about this you can go back to the car and leave me out of the discussion," Ed commented frowning.

Al sighed. "Ed, when was the last time you had Xing take-out?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It makes a point," Al replied calmly. He already knew the answer, but he wanted Ed to acknowledge it. Ethan had commented before when staying at their house about the fact that his family _never_ ordered Xing food.. Al had noticed the same thing.

"Not since then," Ed admitted, fidgeting and taking a large bite out of his danish.

"Well you can't stock up enough before we get there to survive two months without eating," Al joked lamely. "What are you going to do?"

"Whatever I have to," Ed replied with a shrug. "Look, Al. I'll say this once, so listen and then you can leave me alone." He met his gaze evenly. "This isn't about proving anything to anyone besides myself, okay? Really, it's about Ethan. I promised him this trip. As his teacher _and_ his father I need to do what I can to help him achieve his goals. For him to do his work as an alchemist and I mine there's just no way to avoid going to Xing. It's been almost ten years. If that's not enough time to bury the past, then there never will be. I can't spend the rest of my life avoiding them or flinching at bad memories because of simple association."

Al had to admit Ed had a point. It took time to heal, but eventually there was a limit to what was reasonable. "Wouldn't it have been less drastic to ease back into it over time?" he suggested, "Instead of jumping right into the center of Xing itself?"

"I'd still have to go there to do research," Ed pointed out. "Ethan could go with someone else but…I'm not ready to let go yet anymore than Winry is," he admitted, smiling sadly. "This is something we can do together."

Al understood that. Will would be out of the house soon enough, and Alyse probably not far behind. Al wasn't ready for that either and he knew it didn't get easier. It hadn't for Ed. Sara was always in and out of Central now, often as not she had taken Ethan with her on recent assignments, and Aldon and Cassandra and little Coran had moved down to Resembool just a couple of weeks before, leaving the house once more markedly quieter. "Just don't push yourself okay?" he said finally, smiling.

Ed smirked, but seemed to relax when Al didn't try and push things. "Yes _mother_."

Al laughed. "Well you know, she would have told you the same thing!"

Ed's expression softened. "Yeah. She would have. It's funny," he smiled thoughtfully. "It's been forty years since we burned the house and left home."

Al blinked, and wondered how Ed remembered. "You're right," he nodded. Forty years! And some memories were still so fresh they seemed like yesterday, while others had faded with time. "Here we are going into the unknown again."

"At least we're going together," Ed chuckled and sipped his coffee. "All this time and so much has changed, but it still kind of feels the same."

"I'm glad you're here, Brother," Al said finally, smiling back. "Even if I wish it was some other mission."

"Does that mean I don't have to listen to you lecture me for the next two months?" Ed grinned.

"Maybe," Al replied, drinking his tea. "No promises though. I have to stay in practice somehow!"

A companionable silence fell for several minutes, and Al was content to just sit. In truth, he was nervous about the mission too and meeting the Emperor of Xing; a man named Mao Xian. He had been emperor for almost ten years now, but he was still young; he had been eighteen when the old Emperor named him heir on his death bed, so he wasn't even thirty yet. He seemed very reasonable, sane, and sensible, but of course all of that was from distant correspondence. They really didn't know the political situation in Xing in the moment, other than assurances that the civil war was long over, and the fact that the man had held on to his new position for this long.

It was going to be interesting certainly. Al just hoped it would also be _uneventful_ for the sake of the political situation, as well as for Ed; and Ethan really too. His youngest nephew had been more subdued of late whenever Al had seen him. Ed had told him that Lia had moved to South City when it happened. It certainly explained the drop in Ethan's spirits, but Al suspected there was more to it than that. "How's Ethan doing?" he asked as he started in on a second cup of tea.

Ed looked up at him. "He's a teenager," he responded, as if that was a functional explanation. Which, at this point in life, it definitely was. "Sara's been keeping him busy. They had five assignments in the last four months. Nothing as exciting as the first one, but they went well." He was on his second cup as well. The danish was long gone. "With that and working with Stevenson and all the work we've been doing with alchemy, he's had no trouble keeping up."

"He's still depressed." Al nodded, getting what Ed was getting to anyway. He didn't even have to mention Lia's name.

Ed nodded. "Not all the time. But they've been writing back and forth a lot and they've talked on the phone a few times as well." He shrugged. "Most of the time he's in a pretty good mood, but planning this trip has been the only thing he's been really _happy_ about when he's not talking to her." Ed sounded frustrated, but a resigned as well. Of course, Ed knew what his son was going through!

For Al, it was a little watching the past. He had seen Ethan and Lia interact over the years; the girl had been over at Ed's house often enough. They reminded him of Ed and Winry growing up, but without the yelling and violence. Ethan's constant denial of their friendship being anything but _that_ rang just as true. "It's hard to fall in love with your best friend."

Ed snorted a chuckle. "I'm well aware of that fact, Al. Well. It won't hurt him."

"Unless she doesn't feel the same," Roy commented flatly, coming up beside them and sitting down next to Al. He looked mildly irritated. Of course, that was pretty common.

Al felt bad for a moment then. Of course, that had been the start of Maes' issues the past couple of years; his longstanding crush on Sara. Thank goodness the worst of that was over! He was glad that Will hadn't taken much of an interest in girls yet; at least, not more than in passing. He went out every once in a while, but he was too focused on his studies.

"So you decided to join us after all?" Ed quipped, breaking the awkward moment with his usual glib humor.

Roy shrugged. "Your son snores like a swarm of angry bees."

"Only when he sleeps on his back," Ed replied matter-of-factly. "So he's out already."

"You don't seem surprised," Roy snorted.

"He was up late," Ed replied, "Writing a letter to Lia before he left." He grinned knowingly. "It looked more like a novel this morning."

"Do you think she feels the same?" Al asked. Roy had a point.

"Winry does." Ed drank. "She's had more of a chance to watch them the last couple of years. I think so too though. There's something…familiar about the way they interact." From his expression, Al could tell Ed knew _exactly_ why it seemed familiar.

Roy shrugged as a cup of coffee was brought to the table for him as well. "I hope you're right."

"Me too," Ed admitted. "Still, I think this will be good for him. There's nothing like a little alchemy research and adventure to completely wipe thoughts of anything else out of a guy's head."

Roy actually chuckled.

Al nodded. "On that, I think, we can all agree."

**October 9****th****-22****nd****, 1950**

The trip to Xing was exciting for the first few days but, like most trips, there were days of doldrums. The train out East was the short part of the trip. The crossing of the desert and continued trip inland to Xing's capitol city took the majority of it. On the train, they spent most of their time talking, reading, playing cards, planning; anything to pass the time.

Once they were in the trucks – which were made for desert travel – and heading Eastward, things got more serious as they, and the two diplomats assigned by the assembly – Worley and Dunstan – discussed the business part of the trip. Edward was glad he and Ethan had been studying Xing culture, history, language and such for a while now, because the last thing anyone wanted was an international incident!

Fortunately – for Roy – the Flame Alchemist didn't make more than one snarky comment about their first diplomatic trip together to Creta. Ed wanted to hit him for it as it was but that wouldn't have gone over well.

They discussed the Imperial court, the hopeful outcome and priorities of the mission, and how various topics were to be handled. There were finer details of etiquette as well.

They were met at the border by a delegation from the Capitol and escorted further into Xing, which proved to be as large and beautiful a country as they had heard. The landscape through which they traveled was primarily made up of low, ancient mountains covered in trees Ed didn't recognize. While they were smaller than what he was used to, they were just as thickly forested in parts. The rock formations visible in places were fascinating, and Ed wished they had more time to stop and actually explore the region. Perhaps there would be time on the return trip, or while they were in Xing. Since he and Ethan weren't the primary diplomats and, Breda had assured him, were there specifically to do research that would '_benefit the State_' as well as an exchange of information and culture, he would have a little more freedom for that kind of thing.

The villages they passed through were charming in their differences. No less modern certainly than Amestris, but the subtle differences in architecture and materials, the patterns of fabrics, and the scents of foreign flavors and flowers that hung in the air like a new perfume accented the differences.

Even Roy seemed as transfixed by Xing as Ed, Al, and Ethan were.

Their first night in Xing the trucks stopped in a small town and everyone was put up in a cozy little inn made up of several bays and courtyards. The four alchemists were given a suite of rooms: two bedrooms with a common area in the middle. The primary door led out onto one of the courtyards, and the rooms had large windows that let in light. The furniture was lower than Ed was used to, but he had been expecting that. The table was low enough they could sit on cushions on the floor, though there was a low-slung futon style couch as well. Each bedroom had two beds that were essentially on the floor, and the doors between the rooms were rice-paper screens on wooden frames that slid along the walls.

The other two diplomats and the two security officers – both Lieutenants they only knew in passing – had the room next door.

"Nice to know they think we can take care of ourselves," Roy commented wryly as he stood in the doorway, looking out at the stone-lined pond in the middle of the courtyard.

"This is beautiful," Al said. "So peaceful. It's hard to see all this and think of them as having been at war for so long. They treasure peace and tranquility so much."

"Perhaps that's why," Ed said his thought aloud. The people who had it least were often those who prized it most.

"Hey!" Ethan called from inside. "Dinner's here!"

Dinner was served in their room and Ed was momentarily nervous. It had been a very long time since he'd eaten Xing cuisine. Months of sub-par barely edible food had quashed his appetite for it for a while. Afterwards, it was just a bad association. But this; _this_ was a spread that might as well be a feast! At least compared to the stuff they got in Central. Obviously their hosts – who had another room off the same courtyard – wanted to make sure their guests were comfortable, and to show off the local flavor as well!

There were two different soups, a sweetly seasoned chicken, a beef dish with noodles, lots of vegetables in a tangy sauce, fried dumplings, fried rolls with cabbage and other vegetables stuffed in them, and a few other dishes that Ed had never seen before. The smell was so tempting, and Ed hesitated only for the first bite. The moment the delectable taste hit his tongue, he knew he would have no trouble making it through this trip as far as eating went! All of it was amazing.

* * *

"Well that was a disgusting display," Roy grimaced.

Ethan was just staring, a little shocked, over at the low couch where Ed had sprawled out after dinner. "Is Dad okay?"

"Oh sure," Alphonse shrugged and laughed. "He used to do this all the time. Where did you think you got it?"

Ethan's face turned pink. "I'm not that bad!"

"Most of the time," Al countered knowingly, though he could understand Ethan's surprise. "You don't remember when your Dad came back from the war, do you?"

Ethan shook his head. "I was pretty little," he shrugged. "I just remember things were kind of tense, and really confusing."

"That's putting it mildly," Roy interjected, though it wasn't with the dry tone he had used earlier. "Though he was half starved at the time. This is hardly the same scenario."

Alphonse shrugged. "Even with the unusual circumstances out of the picture, Ed's always had a pretty bizarre appetite." He chuckled. "When we were kids it was pretty scary sometimes watching." They weren't teenagers anymore though.

"I think I can see why," Ethan made a face. "Remind me to listen the next time Mom tells me to slow down."

Winry would be glad to hear that at least, Al thought. "I will," he smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's just because he actually loves this stuff, and he hasn't had it in nearly a decade." Al remembered well when it had actually been some of Ed's favorite food. Not that the stuff they could get in Central even had been _this_ good. So really, this was just one more thing back to "normal."

Roy stood up, grimacing. "After all those days in the desert I could use a real bath." There was a real bath house here and they would be fools not to make use of it.

"That sounds good," Ethan grinned, bounding to his feet. "I can't wait to check out the bath house!" He vanished into the room he was sharing with Ed.

"So much for some peace and quiet," Roy sighed.

"At least he'll be clean," Al chuckled. His nephew's enthusiasm had only grown during the day as they really entered Xing itself. "He's having a good time and he's not sulking."

"At least he's quiet when he sulks," Roy countered, but he shrugged. "Though he's more respectful than Edward ever was; that's something."

"I was as respectful as you deserved," came a drowsy counter-argument from the couch; a sign that Ed wasn't really asleep.

Roy smirked. "Just try and remember that when one of your subordinates finally discovers you don't deserve it either."

"They tried," Ed laughed. "But I'm in a position where I get to kick their ass as part of my job."

"Well that won't work here," Al cut in before things got _too_ chummy! He stood up. "The bath house is supposed to be pretty large. And it doesn't look like there are a lot of folks staying here right now. I think I'd like to get in there before it gets crowded as well." The idea of a long soak after days crossing the desert was pure heaven.

As Roy vanished into the other room, Al paused by the couch.

Ed bothered to open his eyes. "Is there a reason you're looming over me, Al?" He lay sprawled out; his auto-mail arm under his head, elbow hanging off the couch, and his other arm lay draped across his stomach.

Al shrugged. "Are you planning to join us, Brother?"

Ed shook his head, smiling contentedly. "Maybe later when I feel like moving. That was fantastic!"

"Don't you think maybe you over-did it?" Al teased, chuckling. It happened so rarely anymore that it was really more amusing than anything else; a brotherly disagreement that was too much of a tradition to let it die!

"Not a bit," Ed replied smugly. "So don't you start scolding. Winry's not here, so I shouldn't have to put up with it."

Al just shook his head. "If Winry were here she'd do worse than scold."

"Out of habit," Ed agreed with a small shrug. "At least I'm not dodging tools!"

"You'd lose tonight," Al smirked. "Maybe we should spar and I'll prove it."

"I'd kick your ass," Ed laughed, flashing him his cockiest grin. "You're just lucky I don't feel like having to fix up this place afterwards."

"You're right," Al shrugged. "After you lost, it would be a shame to have trashed such a lovely courtyard. Well, see you later then. I'm going to go get the sand out of my ears!" He left Ed chuckling on the couch and went into the bedroom to gather clean clothes to change into afterwards. Roy was already gone. Al was just glad to see Ed in a good mood. He'd been obviously nervous – well, obvious to Al, who knew him that well – as they approached Xing. Seeing him really relaxed now that they were actually within Xing borders was actually reassuring.

* * *

The rest of their trip to the Capitol was uneventful and pleasant. They spent some time getting to know the men who were escorting them – all relatives, as it turned out, of the Emperor himself, though some were on the Emperor's mother's side. They did stop a couple of times to see a some sites that were considered important enough to pause; one being a beautiful ancient shrine, the other some gardens that all of the alchemists would have loved to have spent more time in that were also apparently thousands of years old.

It was early afternoon when they reached the Palace in the center of the vast Capitol which was more than double the size of Central.

"You will have time to change before your audience with the Emperor," the Head of House – Edward did not recall the Xing word for the position – explained as he escorted them to their rooms down a long hallway with high ceilings and elegantly paneled walls and some of the most intricate carved ceilings he had ever seen. "Your introduction will be in the court, but he has also expressed his desire that you all dine with him and his family privately this evening." From his tone, Ed surmised that this was not the usual way things were done. Well, that was fine with him. Perhaps breaking with tradition was a good thing around here, given the past.

Their rooms were huge, though Ed supposed he shouldn't have been surprised given the size of the Palace itself. They were luxuriously opulent by any standards Ed had ever heard of; with gilding on the dark wood furniture, just about everything fabric was silk and brocaded silks, and yet it all had the same light and airy feel that most of their buildings seemed to have. Each one of them had their own room and each set of four rooms had its own bath room. Their rooms – as he had come to understand was a traditional layout – faced a central sitting area which opened doors out onto the interior hall, but also onto a much larger court-yard than the inns they had stayed at. This one was a large garden with bridges, and carefully manicured plants that still looked like they just _grew_ that way. A small waterfall fed into a stream that ran down under the small bridges to a pond full of very large gold and white fish.

Ed took one look at the deep red brocaded silk bedding in his room, and darker red curtains and chair cushions, and decided that he could definitely get used to this! He had a nice little dresser for clothing and a desk and chair that would be much more conducive to research than the low table in the central room. There was a stand mirror in one corner that he used to make sure everything was on straight after he changed. For an Emperor he could bother to look presentable.

"This place is incredible!" Ethan commented, poking his head into the room. He had already changed into the suit Ed knew Winry had _made_ him pack. "Wow! It's like they knew you were coming," he teased looking at the décor. "Nice color."

"I take it your room is equally opulent," Ed chuckled, turning around and coming back out into the communal area.

"I could get _lost_ in the bed," Ethan grinned. "It's that soft and that big!"

"Just don't lose anyone else in there," Roy commented as he joined them.

Ed watched his son blush from his neck to his hairline. "Not likely," Ethan glared at Roy for a moment.

Roy shrugged, smirking back. "Not in Xing anyway," he conceded. They were even more conservative about those things here than at home.

"Ignore him," Ed grinned at his son. "I promise it gets easier with time."

"That's enough," Al laughed coming out of his room, also changed and ready to go. "Though I guess it's better for you to get it out of your systems now before we're '_on display_' before the Emperor and his Court."

"Which reminds me," Ed ducked back into his room long enough to grab his red coat. He wasn't going out there without it!

Ethan's eyes lit up when he saw it. "Does that mean…"

"Get dressed properly," Ed snorted, grinning as his son happily pulled on his green coat on _over _the suit he was obviously not comfortable wearing. Al and Roy wore civilian suits as well, though they wore their black military dress coats. They had all purposefully_ not _worn military uniforms on this trip. Well, except for the two Lieutenants serving as security. Breda and they had all agreed that sending in three Generals who all happened to be accomplished alchemists was interesting enough. It was clear here they were not coming in a specifically military capacity. They didn't want to make people nervous!

They were escorted down to the audience chamber. As they walked, Ed tried not to look as nervous as he felt. He had been on edge ever since they reached the borders of Xing, but he had relaxed a little as they traveled further into the country and nothing happened. The locals had met them with curiosity mostly, occasionally a little suspicion, but never hostility. The townsfolk had been friendly and welcoming; many had been curious and asked questions.

They were just like people anywhere else; just as Ed had known they would be. That and being wrapped up in Ethan's enthusiasm and seeing someplace new, he hadn't felt particularly vulnerable. He had been so focused on thinking of the 'Capitol' as 'Xing' that he hadn't really thought about the sheer amount of country_ around_ it until they arrived.

Now they were about to meet the man who ran a country so large it dwarfed Amestris, well inside the man's own borders. Ed held his head high and did his best to hold to his usual confident posture. When they arrived at the doors, their translator and guide – a man named Rian Wu – explained that they would be announced as a delegation, and introduced according to position. They were all a little surprised when Wu arranged them in order. Ed had assumed that the real diplomats would, no doubt, go first since they were in charge of the mission, or maybe Roy. It was unsurprising when Roy was expected to go first. What startled Ed was when_ he_ was placed second in line, Alphonse third, followed by the two diplomats, then their guards, and then Ethan who, despite bloodline, had no rank to speak of and was still technically a child.

"Apparently they see things a little differently," Al commented quietly from behind him as they heard an announcement from inside.

The 'audience' with Emperor Mao Xian was really just for show. They had known it would be and been told to expect as much. In the Court, the man who met them was polite and regal, in some of the fullest, fanciest Xing attire Ed had seen yet! He was far too aware that all eyes in the room were on them – hundreds of people – as they approached the dais on which the man sat, flanked by advisors and, likely, family.

As each was announced by full rank and title, they bowed to the Emperor. When that was done, he looked them over, and then began to speak eloquently in the Xing language.

Wu translated quietly for them. "Emperor Mao welcomes you to Xing as one would welcome old comrades too long unseen. He is pleased that you would travel so far to meet with him in our fair land and hopes that you will find your stay comfortable, educational, profitable, and impressive." The formality seemed to be a form of court address.

From the chuckles around the room, Ed gathered that the last was a well-intended joke. Impressive _indeed._

There was more to the speech, briefly covering for any who might not know in his court, the nature of their visit and the negotiations that would take place. Wu continued to translate while Ed did his best to try to understand it all without and compare his own translation to Wu's. He understood a lot more than he had expected, and the two matched. For now, that meant they could trust their translator.

When the speech was over, the Emperor looked down at them again, and smiled. "Welcome," he said in surprisingly clear Amestrian. "I am looking forward to speaking with you this evening. I hope your accommodations are acceptable."

Roy spoke for them, smiling with some amusement as he inclined his head respectfully. "Your hospitality overwhelms us, Emperor Mao. You have our gratitude."

The introduction over with, they were escorted back out and given time to change again before dinner. They were assured that a private dinner would not be overly formal, so Ed was glad to lose the dress coat and tie. He left his red coat in the room as well, down to shirt, vest, good pants, and shoes; _much_ more comfortable.

Everyone else did the same, though Ethan still looked like he'd rather get out of anything resembling formal wear. Ed was proud of his son for not complaining about it.

* * *

Their welcome as the entered the dining room was much warmer than the formal reception. The room was elegantly appointed, but no fancier than their guest quarters – if anything, it was more understated. There were several people in the room that Ed was sure had been on the dais earlier, now minus the pomp of Imperial finery. He could not have said who they were specifically, though he could make some educated guesses.

"Someone has told you how fond our people are of pomp and display," Mao chuckled as they entered. The only way Ed could tell it was the same man was the voice. His clothing was much more typically functional, like most of the men in the palace, if made of finer silks. Though these were simple and a single shade of blue trimmed in gold. "That was well spoken earlier," he smiled at Roy.

Roy chuckled. "Our people are not so different, Your Eminence."

"No titles in private, please," Mao smiled. "I have been Emperor for nearly ten years and it still bothers me. If we are to be allies, let us not put on airs." Ed liked this guy more by the minute. "Please, sit!" Mao laughed then. "I forget myself. This is a meal. Sit where you wish and I would like to introduce you to my family."

There was a moment of shuffling as everyone sat down. Roy, Dunstan and Worley – the ambassadors – ended up seated directly across from Mao, and down to the right. Ed and Al sat on the left, and Ethan furthest left at the end. As Ed sat down he found himself across from a woman who looked several years younger than himself, in a traditional dress of soft green and gold silks, her dark hair pulled up on top of her head and pinned tightly, though Ed suspected it was probably fairly long. She smiled politely, but waited for proper introductions.

Those came in short order. Mao seemed eager for them all to get to know each other. Ed did note that, surprisingly, Mao was the only man at the table in his family. "My wife, Jiu," he introduced the lovely young woman in a matching blue who sat beside him across from the diplomats, "And my son, Tao." The young boy sitting beside his mother looking bored looked like he was about five. "This is my most esteemed mother, Mei," he gestured to the woman across from Ed then, "And my sister, Renxiang." The teenage girl seated next to Mei smiled nervously. She looked a good bit younger than Mao, and Ed wondered at the age difference between them.

Pleasantries were engaged as the doors opened and food was brought out though, perhaps fortunately, the meal came in stages instead of all at once as it had been in the inns they had stayed in. They began with a delicately seasoned fish soup, and then a salad of greens in a light dressing.

Conversation centered around the mundane and polite for the first couple of dishes, and true 'politics' being avoided in the name of good dining. In the middle of the third dish – pheasant of a sort in a wine sauce with vegetables – Mao turned his attention to Ed more directly. "Edward, your president informed me that you were particularly interested in an exchange of information regarding the alchemy of our two countries."

Ed grinned and swallowed the bite in his mouth before responding. "Myself and Ethan both," he nodded, including his son, who had perked up at the word_ alchemy._ "With your permission and, hopefully, cooperation we would like to do some research."

"That _is _why you came," Mao smiled. "And I think it is an excellent idea. My mother is an accomplished alchemist, and has requested to work with you during your stay. My sister will be assisting her with anything you require."

Ed's glance darted back to the woman in front of him, who smiled with amusement. They would be working directly with the Imperial family? An incredible turn of events, though he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He grinned. "So you mean to tell me that instead of sitting here discussing the best parts of the world for _herding sheep _we could have been discussing alchemy?"

Mei chuckled. "I like sheep," she replied with a little sniff. "And we shall be discussing alchemy quite a bit very soon."

"So you're an alchemist too?" Ethan looked with new interest at Renxiang, with whom he had been awkwardly trying to converse in Xingese.

The girl smiled. "I am," she replied in Amestrian. "I am my mother's student."

Ed tried not to laugh as Ethan renewed the bilingual conversation with more eager attention. Ever since they had hit Xing itself, his son's mood had improved and he had been so wrapped up in what they were doing and where they were that he seemed to have forgotten, at least for a while, about missing his best friend.

The rest of the meal was just as enjoyable; for conversation _and _food. Ed had enjoyed Xing style cuisine at home, and discovered that to be a fairly decent representation of the day to day food of Xing. However, food fit for an Emperor was a completely new experience!

"You should taste the seafood in the Southern provinces," Mei chuckled when Ed commented. "They have delicacies we just can't make properly this far from the ocean. I've tried my hand at several, but with varying degrees of success."

"You cook?" Ed was a little startled to hear that from the Imperial family. In retrospect, he supposed he shouldn't have been surprised.

Mei smiled playfully. "I was not always the mother of an Emperor."

After dinner, dessert, and more conversation, things eventually broke up for the evening.

"My advisors will want to discuss with me exactly how they think _my_ negotiations should go when we begin tomorrow," Mao apologized with a chuckle. "So I am afraid I must bid you good evening for now. Please enjoy yourselves."

"Hey, Dad," Ethan intercepted him as they were making their way towards the door. "Do you mind if I hang out with Ren for a while? She said she'd show me around the palace."

"That won't cause problems will it?" Ed looked at Mei, who smiled and shook her head.

"There should be no problem," she replied. "While they are not always evident, no member of the family goes around truly _unescorted._ Not even those of us capable of taking care of ourselves." Hidden guards then, sometimes not so much, and Mei seemed to find this fact amusing and frustrating at the same time.

Ed shrugged and grinned. "Go ahead. Just be on your best behavior," he warned Ethan, though he was sure the warning was entirely unnecessary.

Ethan looked mildly annoyed, then laughed and turned around, heading out with the girl. Ed watched them go wondering briefly if, even with guards, letting his son out of his sight in Xing was a good idea.

"They will be fine," Mei chuckled, stepping up beside him. "I am glad to see this really. Renxiang is often shy. Your son does not seem to have this problem."

Ed chuckled. "No, he doesn't," he agreed. It was then that he realized that Roy, Al, and the rest of their party – including the two Lieutenants that had been outside the door with the Imperial guards – were gone. "I seem to have been abandoned," he smiled.

"Your companions were saying they wished to discuss a few things before tomorrow as well," Mei explained. "Jiu has gone to put Tao to bed."

"How old is your grandson?" Ed asked curiously. It seemed safer than ever asking a woman _her_ age!

"He is five," Mei replied, "A delightful child, always exploring and asking questions. He reminds me of Mao at that age. Though Mao was forced to grow up much faster than I would have wished," she added with a sad smile. Then she looked at him calculatingly. "But you know something of this."

Her observation startled him. "I do," Ed admitted. Of course, his own background was no secret, but he hadn't been expecting to be well-known enough in Xing for that to be a factor. Perhaps it had been in the information sent ahead of the party? "My brother and I both but, how did you know?" He couldn't help asking.

"When I was younger, I traveled to your country," Mei explained as servants entered and began clearing away the plates. Without a word to them, she stepped out the door and Ed followed without thinking to hear the rest. "Like so many others, I was looking for a way to bring Immortality to the Emperor. My birth family leads the Chan, and we were not well off. The Emperor's favor would have brought much good to us." She walked down the hallway, not quickly, but at a pace conducive to conversation. Ed fell into step easily beside her. She was only a couple of inches shorter than he was and took reasonable steps, not small and mincing though still ladylike. She seemed to glide along the floor.

"I met one man who did so," Ed commented cautiously. "Years ago, and then again later."

"Lin Yao," Mei nodded, and a look of clear distaste appeared briefly on her face. "A pathetic man. A coward and a treasonous beast. Yao has long been in conflict with Chan," she added by way of explanation. "But I digress. When I arrived in Amestris, I heard of you from the people in your Eastern region." She chuckled softly and smiled up at him. "I determined that a young genius alchemist had to be the person I was looking for, who would have the answers I sought."

Ed smiled back. "Well, clearly you didn't find me."

Mei shook her head. "I got no further than your East City, where I was informed that you and your brother were both _gone_. No one could say if you were dead or not, or would not if they knew. When I told them what I was after they politely _suggested _that I should return home and not question anyone about it further."

So she had come after everything that had happened with Bradley and the homunculi, after the mess with Eckhart and the Gate. No wonder her question had not been well received! "They told you the truth," Ed replied. He spoke softly, well aware without even turning around of the two guards walking about twenty feet behind them. "Alphonse and I were nowhere where you could have ever reached us at the time. I apologize for the inconvenience," he chuckled.

It was funny; he had expected to be more nervous around her when he first sat down to dinner, but on close inspection Mei looked very little like the female alchemist who had tortured him. The more he saw of the Xing, the more he could see their distinct physical differences that clearly varied by region. She acted nothing like the other woman either.

"Apology accepted," Mei giggled then continued matter-of-factly. "I was quite sorry to hear it at the time. Though I must admit, you are as handsome as I once dreamed, if not quite as tall."

The unexpected compliment made Ed flush slightly, even as the last part made him laugh. "I get that a lot; the short part," he clarified.

"Your son is almost as tall as you," Mei observed. "How old is he?"

"Thirteen," Ed said. "He'll probably be taller than me. His brother is Alphonse's height."

"You have two children?" Mei asked curiously.

"Three actually," Ed grinned. "Aldon is twenty and my daughter, Sara, is twenty-three." He relaxed further, enjoying the mellow conversation. Mei was easy to get along with and harmless conversation was as good as any a way to spend the time getting to know the person he would be researching alchemy with for the next month or so.

"A large family then," Mei smiled. "Is your daughter married?"

"Sara? No," Ed shook his head. "She's a State Alchemist. I expect it will be a while before she settles down. Aldon is married though, and they have a four month old son."

"Renxiang is just turned sixteen. Shanyuan and I were blessed to have her; it was so long after Mao." Mei turned, stepping out into one of the many garden courtyards in the palace.

Ed followed, admiring the rock garden in one corner. There was something in her voice. "What happened to him?" he dared to ask, half expecting to get a '_none of your business_' or '_I'd rather not discuss it_.'

"Assassins during the civil war," Mei replied softly, watching the same garden; the look in her eyes a little distant. "It was thirteen years ago that the Yao had him killed."

"I'm sorry," Ed replied.

Mei gave him a funny look. "Do your people always apologize for things they had no part in?"

Ed laughed. "It's an expression," he explained. "It's how we show sympathy or understanding or remorse. Or just what we say when we aren't sure what best to say."

Mei considered that. "It makes sense," she replied after a moment. "I had always wondered. I would not have told you if it hurt me too deeply now," she pointed out calmly. "When I returned home, I helped Chan in another way by marrying Shanyuan and uniting our Clans. Xian is not large either, but it was stronger than Chan and with more allies; well respected. Our allies wanted to put Shanyuan on the throne if it was possible. My husband was clever and became well-liked by the Emperor. For that the Yao killed him."

She paused again, but Ed didn't interrupt. It was a sad story but interesting too; a chance to find out some of the unknown historical details of what had occurred while Amestris had no idea what was happening in Xing. "In retaliation, one of our allied families sent assassins in return. They killed Lin Yao's wife and it drove him mad."

And _that _was why Lin had mustered his people and attacked Amestris to get the Philosopher's Stone! Lin had told Edward in his captivity that he wanted to end the civil war by becoming immortal _himself_ instead of giving it to the Emperor he didn't trust to keep his word. It all made more sense to Ed in that single flash of insight. "He asked me once about human transmutation," he said softly. "And soul attachments. At the time, I didn't understand why, but now it makes sense. He wanted immortality for himself, but he wanted that…to bring her back."

"A foolish proposition," Mei snorted again, obviously irritated by even the thought of Lin Yao in particular. "Dangerous at the least so the stories tell us; what little we have. Lin still has not learned, but he will live with those mistakes for a long time."

"He's alive?" That was news Ed wasn't sure he liked.

"In a manner of speaking," Mei replied crossly. "He is imprisoned for crimes against the state and acting in war without the authority of the Emperor. But he is still mad, or so they say. I have not gone to speak with him myself."

"So they didn't execute him then."

Mei shook her head. "Lin Yao is still the head of his Clan. As long as he lives, they do not dare choose a new leader. They do not have the Emperor's permission and do not wish to lose the uneasy truce we now have."

"So you keep control by keeping him alive and contained." Clever. Ed had wondered what had happened to the man. His last memory was one he only knew was real because Havoc had confirmed it; when Lin had come into his cell, asking for advice. After that all he knew was that the man had escaped and reports from Xing claimed he had been _dealt with_. Now he knew what that meant. "Would it be possible to talk to him…if I wanted?" He wasn't sure he did, or even really why he was asking, but he was curious.

"'If' you wanted, I am sure Mao would allow it," Mei shrugged. "There's nothing stopping people from visiting prisoners, even political ones, excepting the obvious when it comes to potential allies and plots. No one would accuse _you _of conspiring with Lin Yao."

That would be a laugh. Ed nodded. He wasn't even entirely sure what he would say to the man, but he would keep that in mind. "What about his…cousins?" he asked as it occurred to him he still had no idea what had become of the two alchemists who had tormented him.

"They have not been heard from in some time," Mei scowled. "Quiang and Luli Fan were not with the Yao soldiers that returned with Lin. There were rumors that they headed further into the Northern Provinces."

Ed felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. "Just rumors?" Suddenly the world felt smaller, and he took a deep calming breath. So what if they weren't behind bars? They hadn't been for a long time and he was fine. It wasn't like they would be _in _the Palace! Knowing this fact did not change the world.

Mei shook her head. "I should apologize. I've made you uncomfortable. I'm sure what they did to you was unforgivable. I have heard some of the details of what they have done to others; death and torment are their specialties."

"It's all right," Ed replied, making himself smile again; it came more easily after a moment. "It was a long time ago. I've kind of gotten used to talking about it." He shrugged. "What will you do with them if you ever do get a hold of them?"

"_When_ we catch them," Mei replied with conviction, "They will be executed for crimes against the Empire, unsanctioned acts of war, and committing heinous alchemical atrocities."

"Sounds like it'll be a short trial," Ed smirked wryly.

"Extremely," Mei confirmed. "There are already too many witnesses and too much proof of what they have done for there to be any question."

Which meant that there was no chance of them getting off on some technicality. Perhaps it was brutal, but Ed liked the justice to it. "I have no problem with that," he replied. "For once, I don't think Winry would either."

"Winry is your wife?" Mei looked at him curiously.

"She is," Ed smiled. They had talked about their kids, but he hadn't mentioned his wife. He pulled out his wallet and the picture he always carried. He had a few – they really did amass over the years! But this was more recent; with everyone, including Cassandra and Coran for a full family portrait. Even without pointing, the fact that Ed had his arm around Winry's waist should have made it clear to anyone which one was his wife.

Mei looked at it for a minute and smiled. "You all look very happy."

Ed noted that she said _look_. She did not automatically assume the appearance to be accurate. He smiled and put the picture away. "Despite everything that's happened in our lives, or perhaps because of it, we_ are_ happy. After all, we're all alive, healthy, and doing the things we want to do as well as the things we need to. Even when things get tough, I wouldn't have life any other way."

"And what brings you here, Edward? Is this research a thing you _need_ to do or that you wish to do?"

"Both," Ed replied without hesitation. "Ethan is the one who needs this most as far as learning the details of the medical specializations of your alchemy. For me, I had questions about your alchemy too, though they're more specific; and this is the only place where I can get answers."

Mei smiled softly, her voice kind as she responded. "I hope then, that I am able to help you both find the answers you seek."

* * *

Ethan was really enjoying getting to know his way around the Palace. Once he got used to how their lay-outs worked, it wasn't all that hard to find the way around. Renxiang – she said that Ren was what she preferred informally – was fun to talk to. Once they had started talking about alchemy, she had opened up and been _almost_ as talkative as he was,

Being followed around by her guards was interesting, but he got used to it quickly. Ren showed him the family wing, though they didn't go into any of the bedrooms; her favorite gardens, where the palace guards and military practiced their fighting, and – perhaps the coolest place – the library! Most of the books were in Xingese, but that was all right. That was why he had been learning the language after all. They did also have several books in Amestrian and other languages and – to his amusement – some translations into Xingese of alchemy books he had at home.

"Perhaps you can help me understand some of them," Ren chuckled. "I think the translations are not as clear as they could be. They are old."

"We have the same problem with translations of yours at home," Ethan admitted, grinning. "That's why we're here; to learn from the source and the people who actually know it." Then he chuckled. "It was also a great chance to come and see Xing! I've wanted to come here for a long time. That's really the only way to get to know a culture and the people."

"I would like to visit your country," Ren admitted, "For many of the same reasons. I think my mother will allow it once negotiations are settled and our countries are friends again. She is the one who taught me your language, though it is hard to find people to practice with except for my family."

"You speak it well," Ethan complimented, feeling a little self-conscious as he did so. She was kind of pretty, and that thought made him uncomfortable! He wasn't good at talking to girls.

"Thank you," Ren smiled, blushing a little. "Do you speak any Xingese?"

::Some,:: Ethan replied in Xingese, grinning. ::I have been learning since I wanted to come here. I read better than I speak though.::

Ren giggled musically. ::Your accent is not bad,:: she replied. ::Who do you practice with?::

::My uncle and my father,:: Ethan admitted with a shrug. ::None of us likes to put up with bad translations!::

::Then we can all learn from each other,:: Ren replied.

"That's what I hope," Ethan dropped back into his own tongue then. It took a lot of thought to carry out a real conversation in Xingese!

Ren didn't seem to mind. "Do you mind if I ask you questions about your home and people, since you are studying mine?"

"I don't mind at all," Ethan shook his head.

"I'm glad," Ren replied as they sat at a table in the library. "This is silly but, I was curious _colors_… your hair and eyes I mean." She blushed again. "Your family all seems to be golden. General Mustang is not though and neither are your diplomats. Are your people all so varied?"

"Amestris is made up of a lot of different groups," Ethan nodded. "As a State it came from combining lots of ethnic groups, and they didn't all get along at first." He was glad those times were long past. People didn't always get along, but there hadn't been in-fighting in years. "And people come in and stay from other countries as well, so there are all sorts of different colors and looks. Surely not everyone in Xing looks the same," he countered, smiling. "You don't look the same to me."

"We aren't," Ren nodded, looking a little surprised that he had noticed. "Though the changes are more often in the face or the body than in just colors. Some of us are of fairer skin than others or finer of features."

"You're both right?" Ethan commented then nearly swallowed his tongue as he realized he'd said the thought aloud! He hoped her guards didn't take it the wrong way! Fortunately, they hadn't moved from the door.

Ren, who certainly _was _both, blushed more brightly, though it had an interesting effect on her skin tone. "You are very honest," she commented after nearly a minute.

"Is that unusual?" Ethan asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Because I am Mao's sister, few dare to say things openly," Ren admitted. "I was six when he became Emperor and only three when our father died. He is very protective of me."

That put her about three years older than him; though she certainly didn't seem it! She didn't seem to care how old he was either; she hadn't asked. Perhaps it wasn't polite here to ask _anyone_, not just women. "That's how older siblings are," he smiled. "I have a brother and a sister who are several years older than me. Neither of them really treats me like a kid most of the time, but every once in a while I think they forget, or they don't want to think about the fact I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You don't act like one," Ren smiled. "But then, if you are studying to be a doctor as well as an alchemist than you can not afford to."

"Nope," Ethan shook his head. "It's a lot to learn though. I need to learn more about auto-mail engineering to do what I want as well. To be the kind of doctor I need to be for my research, the doctor I've been studying with says I'll need to go to college for that too." When people told him he'd tackled something big, they weren't kidding! Sometimes it was a little overwhelming to look at everything he had learned and realize just how much he still didn't know.

"Perhaps if I am able to come study in your country, we will be able to learn together," Ren chuckled, putting up the books that had been on the table.

Ethan smiled at her. "I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

**October 23****rd****, 1950 **

Alphonse was looking forward to the start of negotiations with the Xing government. He was aware that it was likely to involve _weeks_ of all day discussions and a lot of back and forth and meetings, but that was all right. It was the first time he had gotten a chance to be an active part of the government process in a way that would be a benefit beyond just alchemy. So, as much as he would have loved to join Edward and Ethan in days of alchemy study, he was glad for the experience and that Breda had asked him to go on this mission.

Al, Roy, Dunstan, and Worley met Emperor Mao and three of his advisors around a large low-slung table. Al was getting used to sitting cross-legged at tables. It really wasn't uncomfortable. The advisors had a lot to say, Al soon discovered, though it was always in the form of _suggestions_. It was Mao who made any final decisions, entirely of his own volition. It was a very efficient way of having government compared to the Assembly, but Al certainly had no wish to return to a style of government that could so easily turn to corruption or be controlled. Mao seemed to be a well-meaning and intelligent man with a lot of promise and common sense. His predecessor however had been the cause of decades of strife that had nearly driven the Empire to ruin with factionalism. Mao had a lot of things still left to fix, though he seemed to be making a lot of progress.

The first day seemed to be mostly in deciding what exactly should be the purpose of this set of talks and what their objectives were. It was determined that over the next few weeks they would discuss the state of the old train tracks that ran between Xing and Amestris; should that direct travel connection be restored; how much of the work would be done by each country, and how to handle patrolling the borders and Customs to assure peace and that no one would attempt to use that route for any military purpose. They would also discuss the encouragement of trade and re-establishing tourism between the two countries. If they made it that far, they would then discuss more directly the implementation of import and export fees and the like.

Apparently establishing that much was an incredible amount of progress for a first day; according to Worley and Dunstan who seemed pleased.

"Oh definitely," Roy agreed as he and Alphonse walked back towards their rooms afterwards. "When we have negotiations with Creta even though we're _allies_ it can take a week to get this far."

"I'm glad I didn't make a career out of diplomacy then," Al laughed. He might be patient and good with people, but doing this for a living would likely drive him more than a little crazy!

"I'd much rather be on a battlefield," Roy replied. "Or in the library," he acknowledged with a smirk.

Al chuckled. "Or teaching." Any of the places where an alchemist really belonged! At least, a State Alchemist. "I hope Ed and Ethan are getting a lot of good research done."

"If nothing else," Roy laughed, "They have much more appealing company!"

* * *

Their first lesson in Xing alchemy with Mei and Ren turned out to be more helpful than months of studying had been, and proved how lousy some of the translations really were!

"Clearly, there is little about alchemy that is truly different between ours, yours, and even the Grand Arcanum practiced by your Ishballans," Mei nodded after the first hour of discussion, "At least in the practice. It seems to me that the difference lies in the theory."

"What we haven't been able to figure out," Ed replied as the four of them sat at a table in the Imperial library, books already spread out around them, "Is_ how_ you are able to heal human bodies with alchemy, or to what extent that's possible without a major alchemical amplifier." No alchemist he knew had been able to heal a human body without a fake stone – or the real thing. Even then, there was equivalency to consider. What did it cost the person who was healed? What did it cost the alchemist?

Mei smiled. "The key to healing with alchemy is that you cannot _force_ healing upon the body. You can encourage the body itself, and coax it with the energy within; bolster it to encourage faster improvement. You can help arrest what's wrong, and let the body heal itself."

"But how?" Ed pushed, thinking through her answer. "Other than natural cures that can be made with alchemy, where do you get that much _energy_?"

"Much of our healing alchemy is pharmaceutical," Mei nodded. "But this is our special talent. Using too much of a body's energy – the patients or yours – _will_ eventually burn it out. So it is still limited, depending on how much energy can be used from the outside….from the nature around us; the _ki. _Just because you get energy from beyond this _Gate_ you speak of does not make it the only possible source. Pulling it from nature around us and using it saves wear on both the alchemist and the patient."

"So you can use the energy in this world as well?" Ethan asked eagerly. "But how do you access it? I mean; the Gate energy is the energy an alchemist uses inside himself. But this…" he faltered, not sure how to explain further.

Mei chuckled. "The energy within us is easily accessible. The energy in your patient is instinctively pulled in and used when you attempt to heal an injury or damage done by sickness using alchemy. Likewise," she sketched a drawing on a piece of paper, a diagram really, showing the flows of energy involved. "When you create a transmutation circle, you can bring in the energy around you as well if you think about it. It's not as much as you get from within, but it is a…boost as you might call it."

"So that extra energy doesn't have to come out of the lives of the alchemist or the patient," Ed nodded thoughtfully. That made sense, and would make it easier to manage healing, especially if they tried it the way she explained, instead of trying to _make_ the body better. The body was such a complex mechanism that even an experienced doctor would have a difficult time not getting in the way of involuntary systems or damaging something else unintentionally. Of course, not everything could be fixed that way, but a lot of things could! Even without the extra energy, there was a lot more that could be done understanding _how_ to work with the body.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Ethan asked. Up until the last few months, dealing with the human body and alchemy had not been a subject Ed had covered extensively with Ethan. It was some of the most advanced and dangerous alchemy out there, and he had refused to give his son the same temptations and access Ed had studied when he was a boy. So while they had discussed a lot, there were some things they hadn't completely covered yet.

Ed looked at his son. "The theory on alchemically healing the body is that for the equivalent use of energy in healing a body that energy comes out of the life of the patient or the alchemist. You can save someone's life, but it will cost you a little of your own in the end. Of course," he shrugged, "There's no real way to measure it, or know how long a person was ever supposed to live or _scheduled_ if you believe in that kind of thing."

"So you can substitute other natural energy in its place?" Ethan's brow furrowed as he thought seriously.

"You can substitute any energy if you have a source powerful enough to magnify what you have or bring it in from elsewhere," Ed shrugged. "The fake stones that Marcoh made, imperfect as they were, magnified alchemical abilities and increased the energy by their nature." He looked up at Mei and Ren. "Since you already clearly know something of human transmutation and homunculi, tell me; did word ever reach you here of what happened in Amestris?"

"Rumors that many people did not believe," Mei nodded simply. "That your leader was a homunculus and deposed, and the others were destroyed." She smiled then. "By yourself as the stories go – and your brother. They also say you do know how to make a Philosopher's Stone, though the method is not well known in Xing." Her tone implied that otherwise even Lin Yao would not have been foolish enough to seek it out. "I know more than most."

Ed grinned. "I gathered that. Well," he went on, "Under Bradley, the government funded all sorts of alchemical experiments. That included failed attempts at a philosopher's stone using a compound we called red water. The final product was far from perfect, but it _did_ enhance transmutation."

"So you're saying it does the same thing by amplifying an alchemist's abilities," Ethan caught on. "But you can do it without a stone."

"To a lesser extent," Ed nodded. "But that's what we seem to be looking at." It was incredible really, and yet so simple when he had it explained to him. Not that doing it was the same thing as understanding the principles.

Ren looked mildly confused. "I do not understand fully what you mean by red water."

"This is history we have not heard," Mei nodded. "Would you please explain further?"

"Uh well…sure," Ed hesitated only a moment then laughed at himself silently. It was in his book after all. If anything else, this was his best chance to convince alchemists in Xing _not_ to follow that particular path. "Though I have to warn you, it's a pretty long story!"

"That's all right," Mei rested her head on her hands, elbows against the table, and got comfortable. "We have plenty of time."

**November 9****th****, 1950**

"Last shot!" Ed bellowed, dodging as Ethan's leg shot past his face. Ed flipped into a handstand, rolled down to the side, and came up. "And you're too late," he grinned as he brought his knee up as Ethan went over him, extending his leg right into his son's stomach.

With a grunt, Ethan rolled as he hit the ground, then landed on his back and lay still. "Darn it! I thought I had you."

"Not quite," Ed laughed as he stood up and dusted himself off. They were sparring in the middle of a grassy area in one of the larger Palace gardens. After days of sitting in the library pouring over books, finally Ed had had enough. He needed a little action! With Alphonse and Roy wrapped up in negotiations most of the time, he and Ethan had decided to do it on their own.

Well, mostly.

"Impressive," Mei laughed, clapping as Ed helped Ethan to his feet. She and Ren were both watching from the covered porch that ran along one side of the building. "Do all of your soldiers fight like this?"

"Just the ones Dad's trained," Ethan grinned as he bounced up, heedless of Ed's hand. "Most the military does hand to hand and grappling and stuff but nothing like this."

Mei looked contemplatively at Ed and he found himself warmly uncomfortable under that gaze, though he couldn't have said why. Then she smiled. "Your style is surprisingly similar to our own, with the acrobatics involved. You have excellent skills"

Ed blushed and shrugged, grinning as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "Thanks. It's kind of a mix of styles really; anything I've picked up over the years, but most of what I was taught was by my alchemy teacher when I was a kid. She taught Alphonse and I both. Izumi felt that you had to train the body in order to properly train the mind."

"We have the same philosophy," Mei's smile widened and her expression turned coy. "Would you care to test your style against ours? I am not a warrior, but I am also trained."

She wanted to spar against him? Ed was momentarily taken aback. He hadn't been expecting that. Was it even permissible to _fight_ with the Emperor of Xing's mother?

"Why do you hesitate?" Mei stepped down onto the grass, moving toward him confidently. "I hear there are women in your military; female alchemists. Surely you trained them. Or do you prefer not to fight women?" She was taunting him!

Ed couldn't let that go unchallenged. He smirked. "Oh, I don't mind fighting women," he let a little cockiness into his voice. If she wanted to play, he wasn't going to let her get the best of him no matter what her rank was. "I just feel bad when I beat them. There's not some _rule_ against beating you is there I should know about first though? I'm not going to get imprisoned or something."

Mei laughed lightly, placing her hands on her hips. She wore a red silk dress trimmed in gold today, but without the larger more formal skirts. "The only rule is that you cannot hold back for fear of hurting me, or my feelings. I dislike special treatment."

"Fair enough," Ed grinned as they squared off. He had to wonder how well she could move in that dress, but he was fully clothed as well. Anyone who couldn't fight in whatever they were wearing was already in trouble!

Ethan moved off to the side, sitting down on the steps near where Ren stood by a roof support beam, and Ed squared off against Mei. His stomach flipped briefly, but he pushed the inexplicable nerves aside. It was probably because this was the first person from Xing he had fought since the war, and the first time for a one on one encounter! It was just a friendly little sparring match; no big deal.

It turned out to be very educational. The Xing style, at least the one that Mei practiced, was indeed as acrobatic and aerial as Ed's own preferred moves, and it quickly turned into a game of '_touch me if you can_' with them both moving around each other in more of a dance, rarely landing a hit or even trying to make one; dodging and whirling and ducking with fluid movements.

It went on just long enough that Ed wasn't expecting the first blow when it actually came, striking along the side of his arm. He dodged and was ready to block the second. She had switched forms so smoothly! He adjusted, learning quickly, and following her movements with his eyes, looking for hints of where she would move next from the way a hip cocked ever so slightly, or her balance shifted. Still, it was all Ed could do to keep up until he began to learn to anticipate the new moves.

Then Ed struck using a very simple, but uncharacteristic of the style take-down that was a tried and true. He caught Mei in a split-second where she was off balance and they hit the grass, rolled, and he came up on top of her, her arms pinned to the ground as he straddled her body so she couldn't get up.

Mei panted beneath him, then smiled and laughed aloud. "It seems I got what I asked for."

This close, Ed noted, she smelled of jasmine and cherry blossoms. At that thought, he jumped up. Belatedly he offered her a hand so as not to seem rude. "Your form is beautiful," he commented, then was sure he was blushing again when the tone sounded like he was actually surprised.

Fortunately, Mei did not seem offended. "I would practice more, but those of true skill are not willing to lay a hand on me without direct orders." She chuckled as she took his offered hand and stood. "It seems I will need to train further," she smiled up at him. "Thank you for the demonstration. May we do this again sometime?"

"Sure," Ed tried not to stammer, still a little off-balance. "Umm…shall we get back to work?"

Mei nodded. "If you are both ready to return," she glanced over at Ethan, who stood up and nodded.

"Smooth, Dad," Ethan quipped softly as they walked inside behind the two women. He was grinning.

Ed wasn't sure he liked that. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Ethan laughed. "I haven't seen you that hesitant in a fight before – or _after_."

"I just didn't want to accidentally start an international incident," Ed countered softly, glad the ladies were far enough ahead not to hear. At least, he hoped so! He didn't like the uneasy feeling in his stomach, and he wasn't even sure what was causing it. Something about Mei was making him nervous, which was just stupid. "I was caught off guard, that's all."

Ethan seemed to buy it. He shrugged and smiled and they all went back to researching. The first couple of weeks had been very productive as Ethan poured over transmutation circles and correlated what he knew of alchemy to the human body. Ren worked with him. Edward and Mei worked on the beginnings of a translation of one of their primary medical alchemy texts, though a lot of it was discussion and explanation as they worked through what was _wrong_ with the existing translation. They also had begun to discuss, at length, the things Ed wanted to know about most – or at least, why he had come, and that was exactly what alchemy had been involved in creating the hallucinogenic pharmaceuticals that he had been forced to endure. That was the elements of this kind of alchemy he was already more familiar with, even if it was laboratory style alchemy. Distasteful as it was, Mei explained what exactly they had done, and what ingredients were used. She had also explained in detail the laws of Xing that governed what was not permissible with alchemy, and Ed had been taking copious notes. There was a lot of good stuff for his book, and also for their classes. A lot of what she told him would also never see the light of day in Amestris. At least, not from Ed.

Ed also found out just how lucky he was that he had come out of that particular form of torture with minimal damage. Some of the longer-lasting effects and side-effects were hideous!

"Perhaps it is the difference in our physiology," Mei had suggested at one point. Whatever it was, Ed was glad to be alive.

* * *

It was almost dinner time before Ed and Ethan returned to their rooms, heads crammed full of new alchemy knowledge; a feeling Ed always found satisfying.

Al and Roy were already there for once. "And here I figured you'd still be in negotiations," Ed chuckled. Roy was sitting on the little couch reading a book, and Al knelt by the table having a cup of tea.

"We actually got finished early today," Al smiled up at them. "We finally worked out the details for getting the railroads open again and how border patrols and crossing will be handled."

"Great!" Ethan grinned. "So does that mean the next time we come out this way we won't have to travel by hot car for _days_?"

We? "That's the idea," Ed nodded. He hadn't given any thoughts to Xing past _this_ trip, though Ethan may very well come this way more often in his life. "So negotiations went well then."

"Very," Roy nodded. "Now if we can get the trade agreements to go as productively, it will be very good for us." He looked up from his book and smirked. "Though we heard you got a little action today."

Ed's head spun around and he looked at Roy. "What do you mean?"

Roy smirked. "Oh come on, Ed; your little match with the Emperor's mother? You didn't think word of that wouldn't get around did you?"

"I don't think I like your tone, Mustang," Ed scowled. He didn't like what it inferred. Word?

Roy laughed. "So I shouldn't tell Winry about it then."

When it sunk in what Roy was _really_ inferring – entirely in jest sure, but still! – Ed almost hit him. "Talk about poor taste. That's not even remotely funny." He spun and headed for his room before he really _did_ haul off and deck the man!

"Ed, wait!" He heard Al getting up from the table but he didn't stop. He went into his room and dropped the books in his hands down on the desk. "He's just joking," Al caught up with him. "Take it easy."

"Well he picked the wrong topic," Ed growled before he got control of the surge of anger that had come on so quickly. He hadn't been expecting to get defensive. He sighed. "Sorry, Al. I just never thought of that."

"No one else has either," Al shook his head. "Roy's just being Roy. Mei came in after the meeting was over and was telling the Emperor about it. He laughed when he heard it and told her it served her right that you beat her." He grinned. "So take it easy."

"Yeah, yeah," Ed shrugged. "I'm not even sure why I let him get to me." He smiled at Al, though he didn't really feel amused. "You're right of course. So, when's dinner?"

Al looked momentarily taken aback at the switch of emotion, but then he laughed. "Same old, Ed. We have about half an hour until dinner is served."

"Great." Ed smirked. "Time to get a bath in then." Sparring with Ethan and then Mei had worked up enough of a sweat he wanted to get clean. He was really getting used to the ease of Palace life though. If he left laundry out at all, it was always back and clean in a few hours. And the bath was always freshly stocked with soaps and salts and shampoo and anything else someone could want. While Ed had always been happy with plain old soap and water, he wasn't complaining! They didn't have to _do_ any of the day to day chores that Ed was just used to helping with around the house either. There were currently two people on staff taking care of their delegation specifically. If they wanted a snack, a drink, anything really, all they had to do was ask.

How easy it was to be spoiled!

Ed ignored Roy when he crossed back through their living room to the bath room and shut the door firmly behind him. As he filled the tub with steaming hot water he sniffed some of the myriad scented oils and such that were available. Really, he had been wondering for the past couple of weeks which ones he should see about taking home; Winry would love some of them he was sure, and who knew what it would cost once they had to start paying import prices back home.

Ed's personal preferences for _him_ were less-flowery scents, but as much as Winry was not prissy or girly there were things she enjoyed – like long soaking baths – that always reminded Ed that the _right_ gifts that most women enjoyed made his wife very happy!

He popped one bottle open and took a whiff, letting the delicate scent of blossoms cross his nose. Without warning, Mei's face appeared in his head, and he realized it was very similar to the perfume she had been wearing earlier. His face warmed and he closed it again briefly, irritated. Never before had any other woman's face intruded on his thoughts of Winry. He didn't like it.

Or rather, he admitted reluctantly to himself as he climbed into the water, he didn't like it because he wasn't sure he wanted to understand the implications behind it. It he was completely honest, it had been impossible to _not_ notice over the past couple of weeks that Mei was an intelligent, vibrant person. With her pinned under him earlier, it had been painfully evident that she was also very lovely; a fact he hadn't expected to _mean_ anything.

That was why Roy's words irritated him so much. They had hit a nerve. Ed loved Winry. He had missed her all the way here and every day they had been in Xing. He had written within a day of their arrival to let her know he had gotten there without incident and that everything was going smoothly. There was no dissatisfaction, no boredom; they had a great relationship.

So why the _hell_ did he find himself randomly thinking of Mei at odd moments? The way she looked at him, or chuckled when he said something, how easy it was to talk with her, her first admission that she thought he was handsome…

If Ed was honest with himself… he didn't _want_ to be honest with himself. Now seemed like a very good time not to be.

**November 14****th****, 1950**

Negotiations were going surprisingly well. Al had found he was actually enjoying them! The two countries were eager to re-establish connections and, since the Empire was not as strong as it had been, they were willing to agree to several compromises the old Emperor had been too stubborn and prideful to consider even if they were in the interest of his own country.

Today they had finished early, pushing through lunch to get done. Afterwards, Al asked and found out that Ed and Ethan were still buried in the stacks in the library with Mei and Ren and decided not to disturb them. In the evenings, Ethan and Ed would often talk about what they had learned each day and Al knew Ed was taking notes, so he would be able to catch up with them after they got home! It was fascinating stuff.

"Want to go into town?" Al asked Roy. Mao had assured them that the Amestrian delegation was welcome to go where ever they liked in the city unescorted, though escorts and translators would be provided if they wished. "I wanted to see the Grand Market Jiu was talking about last night at dinner." Mao's wife had spoken highly of the best part of the city for shopping for pretty much anything.

Roy smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not. It beats sitting around here all afternoon. Riza would probably disown me if I didn't bring her back _something _anyway."

"I wanted to find something for Elicia," Al admitted, grinning. He had written her several times already while they had been here, telling her about everything he could put in a letter that wasn't directly confidential government discussion. "Though it's funny that we seem to have more free time than Ed does; I figured it would be the other way around."

"Your brother is a glutton for punishment," Roy commented as they headed out of the Palace. "Though in this case, I'd say they're probably having far too much fun."

In more casual attire, Roy and Al wandered down into the city that surrounded the Imperial Palace. They declined a translator. At this point, Al felt pretty confident he could handle something as uncomplicated as a trip into town!

"If I get swindled, I'm blaming it on you, just so you know," Roy warned him cheerfully.

"I'll keep that in mind," Al grinned. It was a couple of miles of walking to the Grand Market, but it was down a long broad avenue that ran from the heavily fortified front gates of Palace down into the city. They had ventured out of the Palace escorted a couple of times before, so it wasn't entirely new. Al liked the chance to just see how people lived in different places. That was how you really learned to understand a culture; by understanding the daily lives of its people. Children ran and played in the streets, businessmen cried their wares, and women talked outside their houses and hung laundry between buildings. The language might be different; the mode of dress, the scents and smells, but it was still a city. Al found himself feeling very much at home. He and Roy drew quite a few looks of course, but no one seemed to mind them. They weren't the _only _foreigners on the street, just some of the very few.

The Grand Market was just how it was described; a two mile stretch of _two_ lanes lined with stalls and shops. There were grocers, clothing shops, perfumeries, furniture stores, and shops with every kind of knick-knacks and whatnots anyone could look for. There were book shops too. Al and Roy managed to spend several hours pouring through there, though Al was the only one who knew was most of them were. They looked at antiques and, another favorite stop, Xing weaponry! They had a very interesting collection of ancient swords in one shop that both men enjoyed look at immensely. Though somehow Al didn't think any of their wives would be pleased if Al or Roy – or Ed, who would certainly appreciate the weapons – came home with a suitcase full of sharp objects!

"Oh I don't know," Roy commented at Al's observation as he fingered a particularly unusual dagger, "As long as I let her play with them too Riza might like a couple of these."

Eventually they got around to browsing for wife-appropriate gifts and, at least on Al's part, anything he thought Will or Alyse might like as well. There was no rush, and he was having a good time. Alyse was fairly easy to shop for. His daughter was, perhaps amusingly, fairly traditional for a girl. She enjoyed anything that was pretty and, these days, especially if she could wear it! Of course, being thirteen, she was also starting to attract a lot of attention from the young men in Central. Ready or not, Al had a teenage daughter!

In the end, he picked up a couple of books for himself, a classic Xing painting he was sure Elicia would like, a book on Xing philosophy for Will – who was also learning the language – and a hairpiece for Alyse that he knew she'd adore that picked out a butterfly in tiny gems of emerald, jade, and deep blue sapphires set in delicate silver pierce-work.

"Maybe we're paying you too much," Roy teased as they headed back up the hill, packages in hand.

"Take it up with Breda," Al shrugged, smirking at him. "He's the one who _forced_ me to take the promotion." He looked at the wrapped package over Roy's shoulder. "And you just hope Riza will let you in the house with that huge sword."

Roy's grin broadened with a cool arrogance that Al knew to be only partially feigned, but in this case for show. "Oh no, this is just how she likes them."

* * *

"All right," Mei said as Ethan held out his hand toward her. She held out the small knife and nicked his thumb. Slowly a drop of blood welled to the surface and trickled down his finger. "A simple wound," she said with a smile, sitting back on her knees. Ethan was sitting cross-legged in front of her. Ed sat to the right of his son, with Ren watching on opposite him in their little circle on the library floor. "The body naturally wants to clot blood and close a wound, yes? So all you need to do is give it the energy to do what it wants to do anyway, instead of trying to _force_ it to close."

"And the equivalent exchange is only that the energy is moving from one place to another. Nothing is _gained_ so nothing is really _lost_ right?" Ethan asked, sounding a little timid.

Ed didn't blame him. In all his life, he had never healed so much as a scratch using alchemy excepting his all-encompassing offer that brought Al back from within the Gate.

"That is correct," Mei replied patiently. "Just keep that in mind as you perform the transmutation."

It was almost funny to hear it referred to that way, Ed realized. While all alchemy was technically transmutation, in this case the body was repairing itself; the alchemist wasn't technically doing the work, just supplying the energy and direction. No wonder it was so difficult! It ran counter-intuitively to almost everything he had been taught.

Ethan swallowed then nodded. "Here goes nothing." He placed his other hand down on the transmutation circle sketched on the floor between them. It immediately began to glow blue and Ethan closed his eyes, concentrating obviously, though his face was surprisingly calm.

The transmutation lasted longer than Ed had expected for something so small; a couple of minutes, and when Ethan opened his eyes there were beads of sweat on his face. He held out his finger then, and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his thumb off.

There was no cut, not even a line.

"That's incredible," Ed stared at his son's finger.

"It's exhausting," Ethan countered, but a huge grin cut across his face. "I didn't think it would take that much energy!"

"That is why you are a conduit and not so much the source for something of this magnitude," Mei smiled. "To take that much energy from a person's body makes it that much harder for them to recover. Well done."

Ren held out a cup of fruit juice and Ed watched Ethan down the whole thing in a couple of gulps.

"Your turn Mister Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed looked up sharply and found Mei watching him with an amused smile, the little knife in hand. Swallowing, he took the knife from her. He had cut his own finger before to perform a transmutation. He'd rather not let someone else have the honor. He didn't flinch as he made a very small cut on the tip of his index finger. It stung, and began to bleed. That was all right.

Ed usually didn't use a circle anymore but that didn't mean he couldn't and, with one hand cut, it seemed more reasonable to try it the way it was traditionally done until he understood it better. It might also make using energy _outside_ himself easier. He closed his eyes and laid his hand on the circle, feeling the energy began to flow as the transmutation began. He concentrated on his finger, trying to do as Mei had described. _Don't force it to close, don't try and make it, just direct the energy where it needs to be, let the body do its work._ It sounded so simple in theory and yet it proved to be much harder in practice. To be so passive in a transmutation, to not _form_ anything purposefully with all that energy as he poured it into that one space and nothing seemed to happen until…

His eyes popped open as he wobbled and cut off the energy flow, gasping and sweating. Ethan, Ren, and Mei were watching him. He swallowed, closing his eyes again momentarily as he steadied himself. Ed looked down at his finger and felt a surge of disappointment. Perhaps the bleeding had slowed a little, but in the couple of minutes he had been trying to heal it, it could have done that all on its own. The cut was still there. "Well that didn't work."

"It takes time," Mei commented without sounding disappointed or concerned. "Often it is easier to learn a concept when one is new to it, or has a deeper understanding of the nature of that which they are trying to transform."

Ed understood what she was saying. He'd been studying alchemy for over forty years; in his mind the information was ingrained so firmly that it went against all his instincts to do this. Ethan had been training for a few years, but he had medical training that Ed didn't and he hadn't had time to become as set into one way. It came easily to his son. For Ed, he might as well be trying to knit socks, given the differences between the two actions. He shrugged and smiled self-consciously. "That's a humbling experience." He hadn't actually _failed_ a transmutation he'd started since he was a kid! "I'll get it next time."

Ethan looked surprised, then a little amused. "Of course you will," he replied encouragingly.

Mei surprised him then by pulling out a roll of damp cloth and a dry bandage. "We should clean that so it doesn't get infected." She reached out and, before Ed could flinch or pull back, she took his hand and began dabbing his finger clean.

Ed tried very hard not to look flustered. "It'll be fine," he said, but he didn't insult her by pulling away. "It's just a small cut."

"Couldn't _you _heal it?" Ethan asked, looking up at Mei with almost as much surprise as Ed felt.

Mei chuckled and began winding the bandage around Ed's finger. "Of course I could, but this will take a couple of days to heal properly even clean. Which means," she looked up at Ed. "You will have the opportunity to try it again tomorrow. But not before then." Only then did she tape down the edge of the bandage and let go of his hand.

"Why not now?" Ed asked as she sat back. He tried to stand, and realized why an instant later as he wobbled unsteadily again and braced himself with one arm against the floor.

"Drink," Mei handed him a glass of juice. "And sit still for a minute. You have exerted yourself a lot today and, while you have certainly not damaged yourself, you are tired. Alchemists, or even any doctors, must take care of themselves; otherwise they are no good to anybody else."

Ed nodded and drained the glass. He felt a little like a child getting a lecture, though it was the gentlest lecture he had ever received. His own mother was the only other woman who had never gotten loud when she was angry that had ever _scolded_ him. Well, other than Winry, but that was very different. His hand felt a little warm where Mei had touched it. "You're right," he shrugged. He smiled then. "I'll just consider this a good reminder of the lesson." He held up his finger.

"A wise choice," Mei giggled, smiling brightly and shaking her head just a little. "Rest up well and we will continue tomorrow." She stood. "Come, Renxiang. We have other duties before dinner."

Ren stood up and bobbed a polite curtsey to them both before following her mother out of the room.

Only when they were gone did Ed try to stand again. This time he made it to his feet. It had been a very long time since something as simple as alchemy had tired him out! "No wonder Marcoh needed those stone fragments," he grimaced. At least his head wasn't spinning anymore. "That's a lot of power for something that looks so simple."

Ethan nodded. "I could eat a cow," he chuckled. "Okay well, maybe half."

Ed chuckled. "I'll take the rest of it. Let's go get something to eat. You heard her; we'll be doing more of this tomorrow."

* * *

Tomorrow did not come as quickly as Ed would have expected. After a large dinner and an evening of just mellowing and telling Alphonse and Roy about what they had covered that day – and hearing about what the others had accomplished on the _real _mission to Xing – Ed had actually turned in early. He was still a little more tired than he liked to admit after today's transmutation exercise, and he hated how he kept thinking of Mei's hand on his, the smiles. He was sure they were _nothing_…damn it! But if he was sure why did it bother him so much? He enjoyed her company and he felt guilty for it.

Sleep did not come easily. Ed tossed and turned for a couple of hours. He tried sleeping on his back, his sides, his stomach; the last turned out to be a bad idea. He just couldn't get comfortable. Finally, he determined that maybe he was just still hungry. Usually at home a small snack would settle his stomach and he'd be able to sleep. Feeling like a wimp for being _this_ tired out, he decided not to bother the attendants and pulled out slippers and a robe and decided to just slip down to the kitchens himself.

**November 15****th****, 1950 **

Alphonse woke feeling rested and looking forward to the day. He came out of his room to find breakfast already on the table, Roy drinking coffee, and Ethan wolfing his way through breakfast almost as eagerly as he had dinner the night before. "Still recovering?" he asked his nephew with a chuckle.

Ethan nodded, pausing between bites to grin. "We'll be trying again today. I don't want to pass out in the middle!"

"That _would_ be a tragedy," Roy quipped sarcastically.

Ethan ignored him. He was getting better at that.

"Where's Ed?" Al asked, looking around.

"Still out cold I think," Ethan shrugged.

Al crossed the room and knocked. Getting no response he opened the door, peering into Ed's darker interior room. He could barely see Ed's hair on the pillow; he seemed to have the covers pulled up pretty well over himself otherwise. "Hey, Ed. Breakfast."

On most days, those words should have been enough to send his brother catapulting out of bed – or at least sitting up! Al's comment was met with a rustling of the covers. "Nnngggh… later okay?"

"Ethan will have devoured it all by then," Al chuckled, though he felt a twinge of concern. Ed seemed to be eating less at meals lately and he wondered if maybe something was bothering his brother that Ed wasn't letting on. Given where they were, it would make sense for him to still have insecurities.

"I'll order up something else in a while," Ed replied, sounding groggy.

"Suit yourself," Al shrugged, closing the door again. What he really wanted to do was press the issue but he knew better. Now was not the time to try pushing Ed. If he was still tired than he wouldn't be overly agreeable; or at least he might be slightly less argumentative if Al talked to him later.

* * *

Edward heard the door close behind his brother and relaxed, if only slightly. The truth was he just didn't feel like facing the world this morning. He kept his head buried under the covers in the dark, and wished he were anywhere else, or better yet some _one_ else. Then he wouldn't have to feel the overwhelming sense of guilt that paralyzed him this morning.

Each night his dreams were worse than the night before; not nightmares certainly, unless that person was Ed. Last night was the weirdest and, really, the worst. Mei kept intruding into the dreams Ed usually enjoyed most; the ones that were always about just him and Winry. Her dark eyes and pleasant laugh cut in where he didn't want them…he _knew_ he didn't! Pathetic as it sounded to have to defend that stance to himself, he could do no less. He didn't dare, and he couldn't take it otherwise.

Curled up under the sheets, Ed felt the pillow beneath his head turning damp. This was so damned messed up!

* * *

That afternoon, Alphonse took the opportunity to work through his forms in one of the gardens. He was enjoying the trip, but compared to their usual work schedule in Central, he didn't feel like he was getting nearly enough exercise. He found a quiet spot where he wouldn't bother anybody and practiced until he worked up a decent sweat. It was as he was taking a break to get a drink of water that he heard someone coming down the path and turned to see Emperor Mao walking with a very wizened old man that Al had seen a couple of times before. The man had sat quietly in the corner, apparently asleep, during several of their sessions, or he would be seen talking to Mao or Mei, sometimes even to Jiu or Ren. But they did not invite him to join them at things, and Al felt it rude to ask.

The old man walked off and Mao turned spotting Al. He grinned and walked over to join him. "I see I am not the only one drawn to the charms of this spot," he laughed.

Al smiled. It was a really pretty area with one of the larger water falls that flowed down several layers of rocks into a small stream. It was well shaded by trees, even though this late in the year the trees were beautiful colors of scarlet and gold and the weather was getting chilly. ::It is a pleasure to find so many places such as this. It's hard to choose between them.:: Al chuckled, replying in Xingese. He was enjoying speaking the language when he could. His pronunciation and vocabulary had increased tremendously just in the time they had been here.

::This is one of my favorites,:: Mao replied. ::I come here when I have a lot to think about and want to clear my mind and focus on what's important.::

::I can see why. It's beautiful,:: Al replied.

Mao nodded. ::I have been wondering. Are you enjoying your time in my country?::

Al chuckled. ::Very much. I have read about Xing for many years and studied the language, but the reality is much preferable. This has been a wonderful opportunity and a lot of fun as well. Your people are very welcoming.::

::I am glad,:: Mao smiled. ::It has been so long since there was peace and contact between Xing and other nations. I have been concerned. And your brother?:: He asked the last more anxiously. ::Is he enjoying himself?::

Al could imagine why Mao wanted to know about Ed. Ed was the _hard sell _supposedly in this instance. Captured, tortured, and nearly killed in the hands of Mao's people –no matter that Lin Yao had acted alone- Ed had more reason to openly hate the Xing than almost anyone else even though he didn't. ::He is rather wrapped up in studying your Rentanjutsu:: Al smiled. ::When my brother gets into researching something new, he will often forget about everything else…except eating,:: he chuckled. ::He has complimented _that_ several times, but also the friendliness of your people, and I know he has enjoyed seeing your country when he has been outside the Palace. He has been uneasy, but he has never blamed an entire people for the actions of a few men.::

::I could wish more people were as understanding and forgiving,:: Mao nodded. ::Though I am glad to hear it. I admit I was surprised to hear he was coming with you at first. It has made quite an impression on my Court.::

::A good impression I hope.:: Al would not have been surprised to hear otherwise, but the Xing were not easily impressed.

::They believe Edward is either insane or incredibly brave to come here,:: Mao chuckled. ::None of them is brave enough to question the first opinion, so they are publicly siding with the second.::

::I don't think Ed will mind being a legend in yet another country,:: Al laughed. ::He has that effect on people. Though, between you and I, it is probably a little of both.::

::Given the stories, I am inclined to believe you,:: Mao grinned. ::It would require both to do the things he has done and come out alive.::

::He would say it takes both to want to rule a country,:: Al countered, smiling back.

Mao laughed heartily. ::He would be right, I think; especially on the insanity. My father was to have this position first, not me, but it was important that I take his place for the sake of Xing and I have no regrets. I love my country and my people.::

::In my experience those are the best kinds of leaders,:: Al said. ::The motives of the person who wants the job are one critical element towards success or failure. We learned this the hard way.::

::So my mother has told me,:: Mao replied. ::Unfortunately, I must get back to 'business as usual.' It has been a pleasure speaking with you, Alphonse. I would like to discuss philosophy with you sometime I think.::

Al smiled as the Emperor turned to go. ::It would be my pleasure.:: When Mao was gone, he headed back inside himself to clean up a little before dinner.

**November 20****th****, 1950**

Ed was getting frustrated. Perhaps it was the distraction of his own thoughts, or the guilt, but he was having trouble concentrating on research and lessons. Ethan was improving by leaps and bounds. Okay, so in this case _leaps and bounds_ constituted taking only thirty seconds to heal the cut it had taken two minutes to heal before and coming out of it a little less tired. But Ed had tried for nearly a week to accomplish the same thing and he had barely managed to get the fresh cut on his finger this morning to clot. At least it was something, though it left him panting, drained, and starved.

"You have to learn to let go and trust. You must trust the energy to flow where it is needed and the body to do the rest." Mei said calmly as Ed_ insisted_ on bandaging his own finger this time. Her presence lately made him irritable and jumpy, though he was hiding it with all the acting ability he possessed. Her presence in his dreams bothered him, and he didn't like the fact that he noticed how smooth her hands were when they had touched him, or the scent of her perfume. Today it was something softer and more subtle – lotus he thought – a scent he had only recently come to know. "You are still trying to keep too tight a control."

It took Ed a moment to get his thoughts back on track and realize what Mei was referring to. He nodded, sighing. "I know," he replied. It wasn't Mei's fault. He finished the bandaging and stood up. They were practicing in the gardens today. He was beginning to understand the appeal to the layout of the buildings in Xing. They made the peace of nature much more accessible. It was almost a shame to go inside, but what he really wanted was a meal and a nap. Maybe he'd nap outside today while the weather was nice. They were dining with the Emperor and his family again tonight. At least, the alchemists were. Worley and Dunstan were attending a diplomatic function in the city. Roy had gotten out of it since he was dining with the Emperor himself. Ed had to admit, he kind of liked a place where the head of the country could get out of attending diplomatic affairs for an evening and not worry about public opinion!

"You should rest," Mei said, her smile faltering a little when his response was terse. "Perhaps we should take a couple of days from this and focus on your other research. Coming back to it fresh and without the frustration may help."

"You have a point," Ed smiled unconvincingly. It was beyond frustrating to _know_ the theory, and still fail a transmutation that looked so simple. He wasn't used to failing at things anymore; it was rather humbling. "We should finish that translation."

"We can work on it this afternoon," Mei smiled back. "If you're up to it."

Ed chuckled. "I'll be fine." His ego wouldn't let him admit to anything less, though it was going to be a long afternoon until dinner.

* * *

Dinner turned out to be a lot more interesting than originally anticipated. Alphonse hadn't been surprised that Mao had invited those _not_ attending the diplomatic function to dine with him again. They were well on their way to becoming friends. Tonight though, Mao seemed mildly concerned and a little more contemplative than his usual public face, and it didn't take long into dinner to find out why.

"I was informed this morning," Mao said over the third course, "That there is an assassination attempt planned." That brought conversation temporarily to a stand still, especially with how matter-of-factly he said it.

"Is this a common occurrence?" Roy asked.

Mao actually smiled. "Actually, it is. At least two or three times a year we get a report that someone is planning to do away with me. Usually they are dealt with quietly and simply vanish, then wind up imprisoned when anyone hears from them again. It's very effective at keeping the peace, though not particularly dramatic."

"So why is this one any different then?" Ed asked, swallowing first.

"I would like to make an example of the faction in question," Mao replied, his smile replaced by a more serious expression. "To that end, I would like to tell my guards not to interfere until the party is actually on palace grounds and openly attacking. Then no one can dispute my actions when they are punished for their crimes."

"Seems a bit dangerous," Roy commented sarcastically.

"Indeed," Mei nodded. "But necessary."

"That is why I would ask…a favor of you," Mao said, looking slightly pained. "It may put me doubly in your debt but I would ask it anyway. Would the four of you, specifically, be willing to assist in guarding my family if I allow the enemy attack to come to us directly? Certainly they aren't helpless," he grinned then, and Mei actually chuckled, "But I can think of no better protection for my family than some of the finest battle-trained alchemists in the world."

"The purpose is to capture these attackers while catching them in the act?" Al wanted to make sure he understood the situation fully.

Mao nodded. "I do not ask this in an official capacity of course," he added. "But, in the hopes that new friendship might be enough."

Al made eye contact with Ed, who looked mildly startled, but shrugged almost imperceptibly in a '_sounds like a plan to me_' kind of way. Roy seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Well I'm for it," Roy grinned. "A little honest work never hurt anyone."

Even Ed was smiling. "Oh yeah. Don't worry. You've come to the right guys. Right Al?" He looked almost feral, like he was looking forward to a little danger.

Al sighed but nodded, smiling as well. "I can't think of anyone better," he agreed.

Ethan looked a little stunned, but he nodded silently in agreement.

"Thank you, my friends," Mao looked relieved. "If our intelligence is correct, and it pretty much always is, the attack is planned for the late evening, two nights from now. I would like to simplify the matter by being in three places at that time." He looked at Alphonse and Roy. "The two of you I would like to come visit our apartments that evening for a friendly social call. Myself, Jiu, and Tao will be there. Renxiang's rooms are right next door." He looked at Ethan then. "I would appreciate it if you would protect my sister."

Ethan swallowed, nodding. "Yes, sir," he replied simply, looking like he'd never expected this kind of responsibility, especially when it came to his skills as an alchemist and a fighter. "I'll do my best." Renxiang was smiling at Ethan, and Al wondered privately if that was part of why Ethan was uneasy!

Mao looked at Ed then. "You, Edward; I would request that you protect my mother." From the way he said it, Al understood that Mao valued his mother perhaps above himself.

Edward, if it was possible, looked slightly more stunned than even Ethan had, a sudden change given his eagerness. At least it was apparent to Al; it was probably a much more subtle difference to anyone else. "Sure," he replied after a moment. "I mean, of course. I'd be glad to."

"Excellent." If Mao noticed Ed's hesitation he didn't show it. He smiled at them all. "Obviously we will want to make the ruse seem as natural as possible so that they do not become suspicious and change plans. Ideally, they will not know all of you are there and it will be a complete surprise. We almost never have guests in the private apartments, so breaking with that tradition should make this a complete surprise to the enemy."

From there, discussion quickly devolved into details of how to work the timing of things. They were also going to have the old man Al had seen that Mao referred to as his 'spiritual advisor' in the room with Ethan and Ren, for _propriety's sake_ if nothing else. At least, that was what Mao said, making both teenagers blush and Mei laugh.

"Two alchemists to guard a trained fighter and one woman and child?" Alphonse asked Mei quietly as he happened to fall in beside her in the hallway after dinner.

Mei nodded. "Mao could likely defend them entirely on his own," she admitted softly, then smiled. "Jiu is not incapable with a sword either. However, it is our custom not to speak of personal matters too publicly, and what my son has not mentioned is that his wife is once again with child. In her condition, it is much better to keep her out of the fighting as much as possible."

Well that explained it! Al couldn't blame the man for that. He'd have felt exactly the same way. "Of course," he agreed, nodding. One thing for sure, this was going to be an interesting addition to their visit. Al just hoped they could do the work they were being asked to do. Failure here was not an option.

**November 22****nd****, 1950 **

Ed had a feeling of dread that only grew as the day wore on. He had been looking forward to helping foil the plans of assassins, getting into it in a scrap that was likely to be relatively uncomplicated and do some good while he was at it; _honest alchemist work _as he thought of it. However, that had been until Mao asked him to guard Mei personally.

"I'd like to show you some artifacts of mine," Mei told him early in the afternoon. "They are of some significance in alchemy. I think you would find them particularly interesting."

"Sure," Ed agreed. He didn't need to ask to know this was a natural lead in to him being in her quarters later this evening if anyone asked the reason after the fact. And he really was interested in seeing them; nervous as the idea of being alone with Mei in her quarters made him. It was stupid really; it wasn't like anything was going to_ happen._ Other than their likely getting attacked anyway; but that was the plan.

Ed tried to ignore the knot in his stomach that evening, firmly telling himself it was just his combat senses kicking in. It had been a while since he'd been in a real fight. He was just edgy about that. Really.

Mei's rooms consisted of an outer sitting area, her bedroom, and a bath all to herself as well. It was elegant and yet much more personal a space than the sitting areas in the rest of the palace; it was _hers_. It was clear in the choices of wall-hangings and draperies and colors that this was a very different setting.

"Would you like some tea?" Mei offered as she closed the door behind them. "I have a really nice brew from the South you might enjoy; it's spiced."

"All right," Ed took his shoes off at the door as was polite and then wasn't sure exactly what to do next.

Mei poured them both tea and then turned around and smiled. "Sit down and relax, Edward. This is nothing but an evening's conversation between friends and fellow alchemists."

_Right_. Ed chuckled and sat down. "Sorry. I was just under the impression that my even being here would normally be well… inappropriate."

Mei chuckled. "By the stuffiest of Xing customs, but yes that's technically true." She set the tea down and then went over to a small lacquered cabinet and picked up a couple of small items. Then she came back and sat down. On the table she placed a small jade statue of a man and an intricately carved wooden box.

Ed looked down at them as he sipped the tea, and was momentarily distracted by the richness of the drink; heavily spiced indeed and sweetened. It was good! He made himself focus on the items again. "Just what are they?"

"The statue is, in its own way, a focus for alchemical power," Mei replied. "Not nearly as powerful or effective as your Philosopher's Stone or the fakes, but it has long been thought that the nature of the stone is in a way attuned to our Rentanjutsu," she used the word pointedly. "As an ingredient, or as a way to boost properties, it is a small thing. The box is as much of a mystery to me as it is to you. The carvings are those of a transmutation circle on each side, but I have not risked trying to use it without understanding the circles, which I have never seen before."

That had Ed's full attention. He leaned over and looked at the little box. "Fascinating. May I?" he motioned as if he was picking it up.

"Go ahead," Mei chuckled. "You have more experience with strange artifacts than I from what I hear. I've been hoping to get your opinion on them."

Ed picked up the box, looking it over, then pulling paper out of his pocket and a pencil and he started sketching the pattern of the circle out where he could see it more clearly. Each side was slightly different from the others and the circles were much more intricate than many he had seen, especially since it all had to be _carved_ together and functional.

Ed completely lost track of time. The clock read three hours later when he heard Mei chuckle from behind him as she peeked over his shoulder and looked at his drawings. "Incredible. And you do it all so quickly. It's getting late though and nothing yet. I'm going to get a bath and get ready for bed. If nothing happens tonight I do not intend to miss out on sleep."

The words _bath_ and _sleep_ registered, and Ed looked up, startled. "Won't people think it strange that I'm in here while you're you know…" _Bathing?_ "Sleeping?"

Mei smiled impudently. "Officially, of course, but really there is a lot of leeway for a woman in my position. My husband is long dead and I have raised my children. Who is in my sitting room in the middle of the night is my own business. Besides," she shrugged. "Even if anyone has suspicions or assumptions, as long as I am Mao's mother no one will dare voice any of them."

Even if they suspected or assumed. Ed felt his face flush red. "Right," he stammered. Shit! He looked back at the box and tried to focus on that instead.

"And there I go again," Mei sighed behind him. "I'm sorry. I have a terrible habit of saying things the wrong way. Mao complains that it's entirely inappropriate," she chuckled. "I meant that as a joke."

"No, it's all right," Ed commented, still not looking up. He sipped his tea. Joke or not, he didn't like to think about what people _could_ think. He was married damn it! But he needed to be in here tonight. He was on a mission and he just kept telling himself that as he heard Mei walk into her room, slide the panel closed, and then pad quietly in to where her bath was.

He heard water filling, then the light splashing of someone sitting down in a tub, and tried his hardest not to visualize what was going on in the other room. He was so focused on trying to focus on anything else, he almost missed his warning.

A slow scratching come from somewhere; a very small sound, not much more than the sounds of mouse-feet on the floor only too regular and consistent. Then the sound stopped. Ed tried not to look like he was bracing for an attack even as he heard the brief shuffle of feet right before three Xing men in their style of body-armor charged in, one breaking through the window, another through the door to the hall, and a third dropping down from the _ceiling_! "We have company!" Ed shouted as he came off the floor, dodging as one of the men shot at him. Well what had he expected them to have, _swords_?

It turned out they had those as well, though only one attacker had his pulled. Two more men dropped down from the ceiling as Ed came up, his arm transformed into a blade and he cut upward, knocking the gun out of one man's hand, the barrel split neatly in two. He spun thing, bringing his foot up into the man's head and sending him crashing over the table sideways.

Ed ducked then, avoiding another shot and then he stumbled as two of them tried to corner in on him at once, as another broke away for the bath. "Mei!" Ed gasped as he collided with something. It was only a moment later he realized he had collided with another human body which pressed up against his back.

"You should watch your back!" Mei gasped and he realized she was the one behind him, back straight, in as much of a fighting stance as he was. He glanced over his shoulder and caught glimpses of a sword, long black hair, and a smooth expanse of unclothed shoulder and….

His head snapped back around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. Hell! She was completely naked!

"Move!" Mei cried out as she dodged away from him, sword in hand, fighting back as one of the ones with a bladed weapon went for her. She spun with surprising speed and agility, her hair – almost to her knees when lose, Ed had been right about it being long – lashed around her and became another weapon as it slammed her opponent in the face; a useful distraction as she ran the man through.

Ed unfroze with just enough time to bring up his arm blade and deflect another attempt to smack his head. Then he grabbed for another man's gun and when the round went off against his auto-mail the gun bucked and bent as Ed flipped away.

The room was chaos. In a clear moment, Ed slammed his palms together and dropped to the floor to be less of a target. The hole above them closed and he temporarily sealed the doors. No one was getting out, but no one else was getting_ in_ either. The plan was to capture if possible, kill if necessary. Capture still seemed feasible, maybe!

The fight was over the moment they both had a chance to really use alchemy. At the same time Ed sealed them in Mei grabbed a small set of knives from the top of a shelf and tossed them at the floor. Immediately a transmutation circle glowed, forming between them and the luxurious silk curtains transformed into long lengths and bound their attackers….ropes of silken cord that bound tightly and were ridiculously difficult to cut with a knife.

Ed stood and looked at the five men; two unconscious and bleeding, the other three looking rather disheveled and annoyed. "Tastefully done," he commenting, turning to look at Mei, and freezing to the spot again. He'd forgotten.

Mei stood there by the door to her bedroom, panting; her hair disheveled and loose, tumbling all over down her shoulders as she scowled at their defeated enemies. She nodded briefly at his comment, but her attention was clearly on the men in front of them. She went off in Xingese then, and Ed only understood half of it, but it was enough to know she was tearing into them.

He took that as an excuse to pry his eyes away and start picking up the mess. The two artifacts and his notes were scattered but undamaged. He was just about finished when they heard what sounded like an explosion and light flared up just outside the screened windows!

* * *

The other two attacks had gone off simultaneously with the one on Mei. Ethan and the old man and Ren were playing a Xing strategy game that was similar to Chess – Ethan had seen President Breda play it a few times at parties at their place and had some idea of how it worked, so he was doing pretty well – when they were met with two assailants. Apparently that was all they thought it would take to take out a sixteen year old girl. They were able to subdue and capture both enemies with surprising ease. Ethan had already sketched out a transmutation circle on a sheet of parchment in preparation to save even a couple of seconds. The two men hit the ground as his hands hit the circle, and they immediately found their feet encased in the find hardwood of the floors. The old man struck out with his walking stick, lashing them both quickly across the temples and knocking them out cold.

Ren shrugged and smiled. ::Well,:: she commented with some amusement. ::That was simple!::

* * *

The big fight was in Mao's family's quarters located in the middle along the hallway. Alphonse, Roy, and Mao were sitting having a _friendly chat_ in the sitting area, while Jiu and Tao had supposedly already gone to bed – there was a female guard surreptitiously sitting watch in there anyway just to be sure. When the attack came it was from multiple directions at once. Fortunately, the three men had a plan. Mao pulled the ceremonial sword he had been _showing off_ from its stand and attacked, while Roy lit the first three who charged on fire in a flash-burn that merely hurt the skin without second thought and Al took three steps back and slammed his hands together, then outward, hitting the two ceremonial sets of Xing armor on stands along the wall. They were on wire frames, which held them together wonderfully. The two suits stumbled away from the wall, pulling their swords and attacking the enemy. Suddenly three defenders were five.

A scream from inside the bedroom sent Mao running, and Al and Roy moved in closer to cover each other as they defended. Capture, not kill, if possible. Al had no interest in killing anyone today. "What now?" Roy asked as they stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Divide and conquer?" Al suggested with a grin. Really, if they split and each took half, he suspected they could be stopped.

"Into the courtyard!" Mao directed as they moved to spread apart; he protected his wife and child as they hurried out, followed by the defending female bodyguard who was fighting against a couple more attackers. Shots rang out. Al and Roy followed without argument, backing out of the room, Roy sending spouts of flame in front of him as he backed to keep them at bay.

Alphonse spun, watching the approaching men – there were twenty of them now, and one at the front in robes that seemed to have transmutation circles written on them in Xing. An alchemist! The man glared at them, clearly annoyed. Obviously though, the enemy meant business if they had hired an alchemist. Alchemists willing to do this kind of thing rarely worked cheap.

Or they worked for free. Roy had taken on Bradley hadn't he? In this case, Al's judgment told him they were fighting on the right side. Mao had told them who these assassins worked for; they sided with a family that was an ally of the Yao.

They were coming quickly and Al knew they needed something to stop the small regiment of assassins charging them. Obviously this had been planned from the inside as well. How would they have ever gotten that many men into this wing of the Palace without paying someone?

Stop them; right. Clapping his hands together Al concentrated and a tornado whipped up out of nowhere between them and the oncoming fighters. They hesitated, but it was clear they would try and get around it before long. Then he had a flash of insight. "Roy!" he called out, knowing the Flame Alchemist was behind him. "Light it!"

"Whatever you say," Roy actually laughed and Al heard the sound of his fingers snapping and watched as, from the bottom roaring up to the top, his tornado of air turned into a real pillar of fire, reaching up into the night sky and bathing the entire area around them in a hot golden glow!

Behind him, Jiu screamed in surprise and Tao yelped, but Al kept focused on keeping the inferno going. The enemy soldiers had stopped dead, looking to the alchemist to clear the path.

The man in the robes seemed prepared to do just that. He tossed a handful of small knives at the ground and a transmutation circle glowed on the ground in front of him. He tossed his hands out dramatically – and entirely unnecessarily – and from the ground erupted grasping vines that began to intertwine with Al's legs.

"I've got it!" Roy called out. Flames flashed again and the vines burned, recoiled, and mostly died where they lay.

Al smirked at the Xing alchemist. ::You'll have to do better than that, you third-rate amateur!:: he called out in Xingese, taunting the man. If he was even half as cocky as Edward or Roy, he should be able to get him riled up.

::Out of the way, foreigner,:: The man responded then. ::This is none of your concern.::

::I think my friend here believes otherwise,:: As Al spoke the burning tornado continued to walk forward. The soldiers behind the alchemist backed off, save for the ones who were beating down Al's soul-imbued Xing armor and staring at it as if it were bewitched. ::You've already lost!:: As he called out, a controlled wall of fire sprang up between the soldiers and the door to Mao's rooms. Roy's work obviously. Al grinned. ::Give up now!::

::You have no chance of escape Fan!:: Mao shouted from behind him. Apparently, the Emperor had recognized who the man ahead of them was.

::Oh I think you have it backwards, Mao Xian!:: The man – apparently named Fan –laughed coldly. As he raised his hands again however, the ground below him erupted, tossing the soldiers off their feet and grabbing Fan physically, twisting around him and pinning him in place, arms up in the air but unable to move.

"So _you're_ Quiang Fan." Ed shouted and Al turned his head slightly to see his brother striding across the courtyard, having come out the door that led to Mei's rooms. "Long time no see!" His eyes were glowing redder gold in the firelight. It was rather eerie really. Ed was obviously pissed off. "I've wanted to thank you for your hospitality for a long time; personally!"

Al blinked and let the tornado go, the area around them suddenly much cooler and darker as the light vanished with the extinguished flames, though the wall between them and the door vanished as well as Roy dropped it; the palace guards came pouring through only seconds later, taking hold of the attackers.

Quiang Fan looked disgusted and a little mortified as Ed confronted him, getting right up in his face. ::I have nothing to say to you,:: he spat at Ed.

Ed smirked and crossed his arms. "Well I've got one thing to say to you," he retorted. ::Go to hell.:: With that, he socked the man in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Edward!" Al gasped, moving forward in surprise. What the heck?

Ed turned and gestured back over his shoulder with his thumb at the now unconscious alchemist. "This is the bastard, Al," he commented coldly, "Him and his creepy sister."

Then Al understood. So this was one of _those_ two alchemists. Al sighed. "Then I retract my stunned exclamation of disapproval," he replied.

"Good," Ed nodded. "I'm done here. I think I'm going to go find a midnight snack. You coming?"

The brusqueness was unexpected, but perhaps understandable. "I need to help clean up the mess here first," Al gestured to the burned grass and singed roof of the building. His tone implied Ed _should_ stay and help too.

Ed gave him a warning look. "I already cleaned up inside." With that he turned and strode back the way he had come. As he vanished inside, Mei came running out in a green silk robe tied tightly around her waist that went up to her neck, her hair pulled back but not _up_, flowing out behind her like black cloth.

She looked relatively unruffled despite being barefoot and carrying a handful of the small knives Al had gotten used to thinking of as typical of Xing alchemists. ::We took care of five,:: she said, walking right up to Mao. ::Two are unconscious. They are all incapacitated.::

::Have we seen Renxiang?:: Mao asked, looking concerned.

::I am here!:: Ren said, and Al looked up and saw Ren, Ethan, and the old man coming out of the door to Ren's rooms. ::We caught two!::

::You are unhurt?:: Mao asked.

Ren grinned. ::I was well protected.:: She smiled at Ethan, who blushed but looked pleased.

The rest of the attackers seemed to now be in custody. Most were bound and being dragged off while several of the palace guards split off into Mei and Ren's rooms to pick up the other traitors. The alchemist remained unconscious and in Ed's land-made restraints, though they were prying him out and tying him up as well.

"Well that was thrilling," Roy snorted as he walked up. "Nice work."

"You too," Al grinned, a little tired but not too bad considering. "Let's clean up this mess, shall we?"

"Do we have to?" Roy asked, looking dejected, though he obviously already knew the answer.

"We did make a lot of the mess," Al shrugged. "Let's get to it. It shouldn't really take long. It's mostly re-growing a little grass."

The two of them spread out and, with Ethan, Mei, and Ren's help, had everything back the way it was within about fifteen minutes. Understandably, Mao had taken his wife and rather tired son back inside and was talking to the palace guards, making his wishes made _perfectly _clear as to what was to be done with all of them, especially Quiang Fan.

Finally, a little after midnight, the three alchemists made their way back to their rooms. Ethan crashed immediately with barely a wave and Roy vanished into his room as well with a small glass of rice wine. Al glanced in the direction of Ed's room. They had gotten used to leaving anything they wanted picked up by palace staff out in the main room for minimal fuss, and outside his door were an empty tray, a rumpled towel, and an empty glass. So it looked like Ed had come back, had something to eat, taken a bath, had a drink, and gone to bed…in some order.

**November 26****th****, 1950 **

The next four days were a little chaotic, and everyone's schedules were off as diplomatic talks – the official ones anyway – were suspended while Mao dealt with this little matter of the Yao assassination attempt on the entire Imperial family. That meant that alchemy research and training were thrown off as well, though that was fine with Edward. He slept late, preferring the early morning daylight since that was when he dreamed least, and spent most of his time working on his own research, compiling notes, and working up a clean copy of the translation they had so far of the primary Xing alchemy text that he and Mei had been working on. The improved accuracy and explanations would be a boon to alchemy in Amestris, Ed was sure.

Really though, he was glad to be away from Mei without going out of his way to avoid the woman. He holed up in their quarters, working his way through research material and not even really breaking for meals unless there was something scheduled, he just ordered up food whenever he was hungry.

Anything was good as long as it kept his mind off the images of Mei Xian that kept coming into his mind at inconvenient moments and haunted his dreams all night long. Before had been bad enough. Now, she was always the way he had seen her that night, alive and capable and completely unclothed. He couldn't get away from them, and the harder he tried not to think about what he had seen the worse it got!

So Ed kept his mind on things he knew would keep him distracted, especially alchemy, food…Winry. He thought about Winry and his kids and tried not to feel the guilt that threatened to overwhelm him. How was this happening? Why here? Why now? Why at _all_?

Yeah, he was keeping his mind off her…right.

Ed was beginning to think he should never have come after all. Maybe Al was right. He should have just stayed safe at home with Winry, where he belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

**December 2****nd****, 1950**

A week after their successful foiling of the assassination attempt, Alphonse was starting to think there might be something really wrong with Edward. With their success, and having caught another of the three people who had tortured Ed during the Xing war, he would have thought Ed would be in a pretty good mood. Instead, he was irritable, constantly buried in his notes, uncommunicative unless prodded into conversation, and he was eating less at meals. Al's gentler questioning was met with responses he had come to expect when Ed was like this though.

"No, I'm not hurt," Ed had assured him the first day. "Just tired."

It looked like he was going to hear the same thing this morning. "You haven't been up before ten this week," Al pointed out.

Ed shrugged and offered him a grin. "I keep losing track of time and staying up too late. It's no big deal, Al," he chuckled. "Relax okay?"

The problem was that was entirely believable, even though Al wasn't sure he believed it. "This isn't about the alchemist we caught is it?"

"What?" Ed scoffed. "No. That ass is right where he should be; imprisoned and awaiting execution." He said it so calmly though that Al wondered if Ed was really just that callous about it. That idea almost bothered him more than if Ed was bottling up some kind of guilt or remorse or other emotions regarding that whole mess.

"Right, Ed," Al sighed. There was just no point in pursuing that line of questioning until it turned into an argument. And it would if Ed thought Al was getting pushy or nosy. He just wished he knew for certain what it was that had Ed wound up. Well whatever it was, he hoped it resolved itself soon and Ed got back to normal! He was going to be a bear to travel home with otherwise.

**December 7****th****, 1950**

Edward had the feeling it was going to be a long day. He had gotten up feeling groggy, and had to defend his being a little _off_ once more when Alphonse was concerned. It was irritating! Ed hadn't had a single flash back or panic attack since they arrived in Xing and, other than a couple of bad dreams, he hadn't given much thought to the past. The issues that had plagued him after the Xing War – such it would be called even though it hadn't been with all of Xing – were truly dealt with. He had other issues on his mind now, but he sure as hell couldn't tell _Al _about them! Or anyone for that matter. All he had to do was survive until they left. Then it wouldn't matter what he dreamed, he would be away from Mei, and back with Winry, which was where he desperately wanted to be.

The day continued to be trying. They had continued researching as soon as the assassination attempt had been dealt with, but today Mei had insisted that he join Ethan again for one of the practical lessons in healing alchemy. Ed hadn't been actively avoiding them in focusing on the research for which he had come in the first place, but he had to admit he wasn't eager to fail again. This was Ethan's area of study, and while he understood the theory, Ed wasn't sure he would ever do well at the practical. He had practiced some on his own, but with little success. Part of the problem was concentration; lately he didn't have any. He would have preferred to continue doing things on his own at his own pace. On his own he actually focused better, so he had kept up with that. Al's concerns over his lack of appetite at meals were laughable really. Usually he wasn't starved at meals because he was grazing all day long. But he couldn't work on his own all the time and so here he was.

Ethan had made a lot of progress while working with Ren and Mei. He still came out of it tired, but he could heal a small cut in under a minute, or other small things; like lessening a headache or speeding the healing of bruises. Little things, but until now Ed had never seen that much done with un-enhanced alchemy.

Maybe it was having Mei in the room, or maybe it was his own stupid pride and nerves, but Ed expected to fail and once more he failed to do more than barely clot the cut, even if it was faster than before.

"Improvement," Mei nodded with a smile.

"Hardly," Ed couldn't help sounding disappointed as he gave up, leaning against the porch support beam behind him. They had taken to enjoying the uncommonly good winter weather in the various courtyard gardens for most of their alchemy lessons that did not require the library. It was cold in the mornings, but only chilly in the afternoons. The leaves had fallen with surprising suddenness in the last week or so. Yet the gardens still seemed full of life somehow because of the shapes and the use of other elements. It seemed to be sleeping, not dead.

"Any improvement should be commended," Mei replied patiently.

"You'll get it Dad," Ethan shrugged. "That was a lot better." He stood up and stretched. "I'm starved!" He nodded politely to Mei. ::Permission to go, Teacher?::

Mei chuckled. ::Permission granted.::

Ethan and Ren left before Ed had the chance to make his own escape, leaving him alone with Mei for the first time since that night. He swallowed, but there was no way to make a gracious exit.

When the children were gone Mei's smile faded just a little and she sighed. "I will be sorry when you all leave. Ethan is the closest friend Ren has had in a long time."

"If she writes, he'll write back," Ed smiled; glad the conversation was something safe. "He's good at that. His best friend moved away a few months ago and he's been taking it pretty hard. I'm glad he and Ren get along. She's cheered him up a lot." He shifted, feeling a little light-headed and uneasy. Ed picked up the glass of juice that was waiting and drank it. "How's Jiu?" he asked, trying to keep the subject away from alchemy for the moment. He knew Mao's wife had been shaken by the attack, despite knowing it was coming. What he hadn't known until afterwards was that she was about four months pregnant, and that she was more delicate during her pregnancies. Or at least she had been with Tao, and so was proving again.

"Jiu is improved," Mei smiled. "Thank you for asking. Mao worries more than he needs to about these things," she chuckled. "She has been tired, and was a little shaken, but she suffered no ill effects."

"That's good." Ed set down the empty glass. His finger was still sore, so he had used his auto-mail hand. Almost out of reflex, he bent the arm, testing it to see if it needed maintenance. He hadn't really paid much attention lately. It seemed all right, but he was sure it needed a good cleaning.

Mei watched with interest. "How do you tell when your auto-mail arm is damaged?" she asked curiously.

Ed smirked. "Usually when Winry yells at me for destroying it," he teased with a chuckle. "Really though, I can feel it in the way the bearings move or stick, the sounds it makes, and how smooth the movements are."

"I know that they work as well, or better than sometimes, flesh limbs. I have seen you move," Mei chuckled, her head cocking slightly to one side. "I would not have thought it likely just knowing that your limbs were metal."

"I have the world's best engineer," Ed bragged a little. It was the truth after all. "She designed these especially for me, just the way she designed Ethan's fingers."

"I know you lost your limbs as a child," Mei commented then, "But what of your son? Surely he did not also have an unfortunate accident?"

Ed shook his head. "No. Ethan was born missing those two fingers." He clenched his auto-mail fist. Yeah, it needed a good oiling. Winry would be pissed to know how little he had been maintaining his auto-mail on this trip. "The doctor said it wasn't anyone's fault. It was a much tougher pregnancy than the others, and not long after Winry had suffered massive injuries in an accident." He sighed. It had been a tough time for them both. "Ethan doesn't even really remember when he was too little for the auto-mail, and it doesn't bother him."

"But it bothers you," Mei seemed to find this interesting, though Ed wasn't sure if it was academic curiosity or something else.

Ed shrugged. "Not so much anymore, but at the time I would have given almost anything to give my son his missing fingers, so he wouldn't have to live with auto-mail. There have been so many times the only things I couldn't do with alchemy were save my family pain and suffering."

This just seemed to confuse Mei. "But you don't resent your own auto-mail."

"It was a choice on my own part that cost me my limbs," Ed replied. "I was born whole and normal, and my arm and my leg paid for my hubris and my mistakes. It bothered me that Ethan didn't even have the chance to be whole. Of course," he smirked wryly, "I know better than that now. He's really something special."

"He will do great things," Mei agreed, smiling as she stood. "I was planning to go spend some time with Jiu and Tao. I will speak with you further later, Edward."

Ed watched her go, relaxing when she vanished out of sigh. It felt like an iron bar had gone out of his spine. He stood and stretched the same way Ethan had a few minutes before and then strolled into the garden. Even an empty winter garden was peaceful, and he could better put out of his mind his dreams and insecurities. He didn't understand why he was having them, and the reason that made the most sense in his mind he feared to consider.

There was a rock garden in the middle of this particular court yard; a lake of tiny white stones out of which rose a tall, naturally weathered pillar of black stone. Ed had not learned yet how to tell what each garden symbolized, but this one was certainly striking and, like all things here, well balanced. Staring at the stone gardens was soothing and one of the few things that seemed to make it possible to empty his mind out, if he looked at them long enough. He couldn't help but wonder if there was some element of alchemy involved, even though he knew better, it was something fun to consider, just how that would work.

A women's scream pierced the air, breaking sharply into Ed's reverie. He thought he recognized that voice! There was another scream – two women. Hell! Ed turned and raced out of the court-yard, back inside the building and down the hall that went towards the royal apartments. The Yao wouldn't be stupid enough to try another attack so soon?  
The first thing he saw as he rounded a turn was a woman in the uniform of a palace servant – he wasn't used to thinking of people in those terms, but that was the closest word for it really – standing in the center of the hall with Mei and Jiu against the wall. His instincts had kicked in the moment he heard the scream, and he took in the scene in a second: the three women, the '_servant_' obviously anything but as she brandished a gun.

"How tasteless can you get?" Ed snorted as he closed the distance with surprising speed. The woman turned and brought the gun up to aim at him. Ed brought his auto-mail arm around, transmuting it into a blade as it came down, slicing halfway through the weapon before it fell from the woman's hand. Ed came to a stop between her and the two Xian women, his blade-arm up, glaring.

As soon as the weapon flew from her hand the other woman – eyes wide – pulled something out of her pocket, though he couldn't see what. As soon as she met Ed's eyes with her own gaze, he froze completely. He knew those eyes! "Luli Fan."

"So you have learned my name, Edward Elric," the 'crazy woman' alchemist smiled sweetly. "You have disarmed me. Would you really hurt a woman?"

Ed swallowed; his mouth had gone completely dry. "For you, I'll make an exception," he replied, crouching slightly and getting into a proper fighting stance. "Mei, Jiu, get out of here."

"Oh I don't think so," Luli shook her head in amusement. With a flourish she revealed what she held in her hand; several small syringes with needles at the ends. "I can throw these as well as most throw knives. You know what these do, Edward. Would you like to find out what happens when one injects its contents into a pregnant woman's body?"

Despite the fact he tried to fight it, Ed's vision tunneled immediately on those vials. He knew far too well what they contained. He still had nightmares from time to time that took him back to the horrors he had seen in those hallucinations; the vomiting and nausea that came with it wearing off every time, the risk of death. And to threaten Jiu and her unborn baby with such a thing; he couldn't let her get away with that!

Or so his brain screamed. The problem was, his feet weren't moving! His mouth wouldn't open and he was sure his legs were locked in place; every muscle so tense it seemed to be trembling. _Shit! Oh shit!_ He felt a sweat break out as he stared at the syringes. He didn't want to go there again. Not ever! If he did…

"Edward!"

A swirl of air whipped down the hallway, sending everything not tied down tipping or whipping in the air. It slammed into Luli, knocking the syringes from her hands. They fell to the floor and shattered, their contents spilling and pooling on the smooth surface.

The shattering sound broke Ed from his trance. He blinked, and something released inside of him. It was then that he saw Alphonse, Roy, Mao, and the rest of the diplomatic corps at the end of the hallway. It was Al's voice he had heard shout his name; Al who was just straightening up from having sent the alchemy attack Ed had just seen.

"I do not lose so easily!" Luli yanked knives from the folds of the dress the same way she had the syringes. They hit the floor and flared into a transmutation circle, rippling until the floor exploded upwards, buckling and tossing them backwards.

Mei and Jiu had already begun moving back down the hall, and were not tossed quite as badly as Ed, who leaped into the air to avoid the floor, coming down _closer_ to Luli and her circle, between the women and the enemy alchemist, though it put his back down the hallway, and himself directly in her path. But the hold she had was broken. He was still shaken, but no longer panicked. "Last time it wasn't a fair fight," he countered, dropping, bringing his leg down and sweeping it across her knives. It knocked them out of position completely and destroyed her transmutation circle. "And this time won't be either!" He lunged with his arm, going for a killing shot. He didn't dare go for less as she grabbed a sword off its display hooks on the wall and swung at him.

Fortunately for Ed, he could tell she was not as well trained in that type of fighting; a medical alchemist indeed. He blocked her easily and came in with a shove that slammed her into the wall. Palming his hands ever-so-briefly he slammed the other into the wall beside her, letting the wood of the paneling soften enough to bind her hands, then it hardened again, effectively pinning her to the wall.

Luli yanked, struggled, and failed to budge her hands from the wall. She kicked out instead, but with Ed pressed up close, she couldn't do more than knock at his legs ineffectively. ::You coward!:: She spat in his face, losing her calm completely; no longer the creepily serene, controlled voice that had haunted him for years._ This_ woman he could handle. ::You do not have the constitution to end my life. If you kill me now, you will be no different than I.::

::I beg to differ,:: Ed dropped into Xing. Luli didn't know he knew the language obviously, because her face became cross when he did so. ::I am already a killer, but I am not a murderer. I do not _toy_ with people before I kill them, and I do not kill unless I have to. Fortunately for me, here, I do not have to. The government will do it for me, and they will call it _justice_.:: He stepped back briefly, out of range of any kicks she might attempt. With a smirk he spun and brought his leg firmly into her abdomen – a controlled kick meant to be painful but do no permanent internal damage. Luli's eyes bulged and she gasped. Ed stepped back again, feeling a little more satisfied. "I have no problem with fighting a woman," he dropped back into his own tongue. She understood it well enough; he knew that all too well. "That was for the pain you put my family through, bitch."

::And what about you then?:: Luli asked even as she drew in a deep ragged breath. ::You don't want vengeance? That's why I'm here after all, though I am paid for it. Are we really so different?::

"So many people ask me that," Ed snorted. "You're already slated for execution the way I understand it. Could there be anything I could do to you that would be more fitting? Who am I to stand in the way of what your own people decide is a fitting punishment?" His tone was calm, cold. He was still shaken inside, but he wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of seeing it. This was it. Lin Yao and both alchemists in jail; the two who had tormented him would be killed for their crimes against innocent people and their abominable acts, with and without alchemy. Ed found it interesting that he felt no satisfaction, and no real closure. That part of his life was long over; this was just wrapping up loose ends and throwing out the trash.

He heard footsteps behind him and knew that the others were closing the distance instead of staying out of the way. In close quarters, more than one person fighting her would have been difficult.

::He speaks well, and correctly,:: Mao said, drawn up and in full Emperor of Xing mode. ::You are a criminal. Your brother awaits the same fate as you, and you will both be executed. You were foolish to come after my family, Fan. You have no honor, and all of Xing will know it. Take her away,:: he added, motioning forward the guards who were already running up behind them.

As they took Luli down – with Mei's assistance as she made sure the woman was well bound – and took her away Ed looked at Mao. "I think your guards need a few lessons in _being in the right place_," he commented softly in Amestrian, hoping the guards wouldn't understand.

They didn't seem to. Mao nodded. "We think we have tracked down those within the walls who have been aiding these attacks and misrouting my guards. They are also being _dealt with_."

"Glad to hear it." Ed held it together until the hallway was nearly empty. The guards left with Luli, with Mao heading off to deal with official matters and this latest attack, requesting that Roy and the rest of the Amestrian delegation follow as soon as they could. Mei vanished with Jiu, both of them under protective guard, back to their own apartments. Apparently Tao was fine.

As everyone scattered, Ed soon found himself standing alone in the hallway with his brother. Al looked, unsurprisingly, concerned.

Ed didn't care anymore. He slumped against the wall, pulling his left hand down his face and staying there as he started to shake again. "It's over." The words came out in a whisper.

"It is," Al nodded, coming over to him. "You handled that well, Ed."

He snorted, laughing humorlessly. "I completely froze up! If you hadn't shown up when you did I'd have been immobilized and likely dead, as would Mei and Jiu."

"You got past it," Al shrugged. "I think you would have anyway, but it doesn't matter. You _did_ get beyond it, and you took her out. No one got hurt and you captured another wanted criminal."

"You make it sound so noble," Ed smirked up at him. "I'm shaking like a leaf! I'm surprised Roy isn't still here to laugh and tell me I'm just a big baby."

"He wouldn't do that about _this_," Al shook his head.

Ed shrugged. "No, probably not." Not that it really mattered; he was ragging on himself enough for both of them. It was over, and if he just kept telling himself that, eventually he was going to believe it. Finally he made himself stand upright and he walked over to where the shattered syringes still lay on the floor. He didn't even crouch for this one; he just slapped his palms together and crossed them. He separated the liquid into its component parts, evaporating anything that could safely be dispersed into the air. Without being a compound, it was harmless. The cleaning staff could pick up the glass. "Hopefully no one else knows how to make that stuff."

"So that was it then," Al shuddered slightly. "I can't believe she would have been willing to do that to a woman and her baby."

"I can," Ed sighed. "I had nightmares about that woman for years, Al. All of those hallucinations were her fault, and she controlled them. The other guy was nothing compared to how badly she could mess someone up." It seemed to be not only a talent with Luli, but something she enjoyed far too much. "Let's go. Roy and the others are probably waiting for us." He had one more part to play before he get away and be by himself for a while; and that was to be present when Mao explained what had happened. Ed had been an integral part of things, and there was no way he wasn't going to get recognition for it.

Really, Ed didn't much care if he got any credit for this. He had fantasized from time to time about getting back at the bastards who had nearly killed him, who had almost ruined his life anyway. To have actually managed it was no more satisfying than he had really expected it would be. These things never were.

Al nodded as they started walking back down the hallway. He chuckled. "Just think of the story this will make to tell the ladies when we get home."

Ed smiled, but his heart wasn't in it. "Right." Somehow, he didn't think this trip was an adventure he wanted to tell Winry about in a lot of detail.

**December 8****th****, 1950 **

Edward wasn't hung over the next morning. That would have taken a lot more than the single glass of rice wine he'd had with dinner the night before. Even though the stuff Mao offered at his tables was some of the finest Ed had ever tasted, rice wine was still not a taste he was overly fond of. He blamed the Fan siblings for that too.

After standing through Mao's public explanation of the capture of Luli Fan – a story in which Ed featured as the hero who had bravely rushed in to protect the Imperial mother and Empress – and the plans for the execution of the two sibling alchemists, they had gone back to their rooms for dinner. Or at least, Ed had politely begged off joining Mao's family for dinner that evening. He had eaten alone in his room and gone to bed early.

No, Ed wasn't hung over, but he was irritable anyway. He hadn't slept well. He had nightmares he hadn't had in several years, and he tossed and turned restlessly all night long. At least no one tried to bother him when he stayed in bed until late in the morning; not even Alphonse. Ethan didn't knock, even when he heard his son heading out to go find Ren. The two of them would work on alchemy today whether or not Edward or Mei showed up, and Ed had no intention of going.

But he couldn't lie there forever. Reluctantly, Ed got up and got dressed. Out in their communal sitting room most everything had been cleaned up after breakfast already save for food that had obviously been left for him on the covered tray. It was still warm, even if it wasn't piping hot. Ed ate then decided to go for a walk. He hated feeling irritable; it always felt like he was going to jump out of his skin.

Perhaps it was subconscious, but Ed found himself wandering down towards the guards' practice area. He hadn't been down there since the tour at the beginning of their visit, but maybe someone would be willing to spar. That would take the edge off his nerves.

Whether it was a consequence of the last couple of near-successful attacks on the Imperial family, or a fortunate coincidence, Ed arrived in the middle of what appeared to be hand-to-hand combat practice. The group he was watching at the moment appeared to be junior guardsmen; not new recruits, but definitely not the elite. They were going up against more advanced teachers, or paired off against each other. Certainly they were decent fighters, but they reminded Ed a lot of his alchemy students.

It didn't take long for one of the senior ranking guardsmen to notice Ed. He was a little taller and bulkier than Ed, and looked about the same age. Ed suspected that it was only because he was rather distinctly recognizable that he didn't get a stern demand of who he was and what he thought he was doing down here. Instead, the man smiled at him with some amusement. ::What do you think of them?:: he asked instead, coming to stand beside Ed. It was a leading question, Ed knew. The man was testing him to see what he knew. Ed also noticed he didn't ask in Amestrian.

::Inexperienced,:: Ed answered matter-of-factly. It wasn't a judgmental statement really, just a matter of fact. ::They know their drills. They have drive, and talent, and practice, but they obviously haven't seen real combat.::

The taller, broader shouldered man eyed him a moment, then smiled. ::I am Guard Captain Meng Ven. I am in charge of training here. I hear you have some skill.::

Ed chuckled, and smirked back. ::So I'm told.::

::Perhaps you would care to show our students what they're missing?:: Meng commented. Clearly he was half-joking, and Ed knew that no one had really _seen _him fight since his arrival, and very few expected fighting that could keep up with Xing warriors out of an Amestrian. Except, perhaps, the Yao soldiers who had faced Amestrian alchemists, and that had been as much at-distance as Ed could manage to keep his alchemists during the war!

::Gladly.:: Ed grinned.

::You don't seem dressed for it.::

::Oh I'm good,:: Ed replied. Wandering around the Palace like it was home wasn't really an option. He was in a decent pair of pants, a collared shirt, and shoes, but none of his suit-quality stuff. He contemplated removing the shoes, but the ground in the area was impact-hardened dirt and he wouldn't have to worry about slipping.

::We will see.:: Meng strode over to the practice area as they finished a drill and started organizing. Within a couple of minutes Ed was standing in the cleared space facing off against what Meng considered a mid-level student. It was a very short fight. Even though Ed wasn't trying to kick the kid's ass, after a few seconds of defensive game to see what he was about, he took the guy out with a single good kick to the head.

The next fight went the same way, and Meng called up one of his more advanced students. This one reminded Ed more of his own alchemy students near the end of their training – he had watched this one earlier. Ed squared up and took him out in the first move, coming in low, knocking his legs out from under him and bringing him to the ground. He did the same thing the second round with the guy – different moves, same result.

Meng looked intrigued. He sent in one of his trained guards this time. ::Combat rules,:: he called out. Obviously, this meant something different. The others had been practice matches.

Ed grinned. This was going to get a lot more fun! The fight lasted longer by about twenty seconds. He beat the guard, though he wasn't pleased with his own performance so far. Sure, he was winning, but his movements were a little sluggish, for him anyway. Despite the couple of combat situations he had gotten into here, there hadn't been a lot of opportunity to practice.

He soundly beat two more before Meng sent in a man in his mid-thirties. Most of Ed's opponents were dressed for fighting practice; no armor, just the pants they normally wore under it. This guy was more muscular than the others, more relaxed too. Ed could tell_ this_ one had seen some real fighting.

So Ed took him out faster than the others. It wasn't that they weren't really good; it was just that they hadn't seen a lot of Ed's more unusual moves. That seemed fair though, because this guy finally pulled a couple that Ed wasn't used to. He liked the fact that the culture had a more aerial style in a lot of ways, more precise movement; a lot like what Izumi had taught him and Al. He was enjoying himself!

Finally Meng came forward chuckling and holding two pole-arms. ::So you can do more than use _tricks_ to catch women,:: he commented. ::How about this?:: He tossed one of the spears at Ed, who caught it easily. ::Can you use a weapon other than your hands and feet?::

::I have some experience,:: Ed smiled. Okay, it was an understatement. He was a little surprised though when Meng himself got into a fighting stance. Apparently he wasn't going to _under-_estimate Ed anymore!

Now, Ed was nervous. Sure, he was pretty good with a weapon; swords especially, given how much experience he had with his arm-blade transmutation. Izumi's weapon of choice when she transmuted one had been the pronged spear that Ed made almost on reflex because of that. This one was little different, other than that it only had the one point, not three. Still, it was a basic thrusting weapon with a solid haft. Ed knew what to do with that.

He started out more conservatively this time, blocking mostly and getting a feel for Meng's moves, his rhythm. Not that Meng gave him much to work with. There was a lot of squaring off and footwork without a lot of strikes. Neither of them was wearing armor or protective padding. The tips were however, he noticed, a soft metal and dulled for impact, not to kill outright.

They _danced_ like that for a couple of minutes, then Ed took his chance and attacked, coming in obliquely. Meng blocked, dodged, and stabbed. Ed dodged, spun, and brought the haft in long as a hitting surface. Meng had to duck to avoid him and brought the haft of his own extended blade around toward Ed's midsection. Ed leaped up, flipped over it, and came down with a thrust toward Meng's shoulder that was also dodged. Ed got hafted in the stomach at one point, and he caught Meng across the back of his shoulders another time, but neither of them had landed a killing blow. Without alchemy, Ed's fights almost always lasted longer. With a weapon – and, Ed suspected, even in hand to hand – Meng was his equal in straight combat.

That sluggishness came back to bite Ed. There were a couple of moves he tried to pull off that just weren't as fast as usual; things were cutting too close, and so he simplified his movements. Otherwise, he would have been able to take advantage of a couple of small opportunities that presented themselves where a shot _might_ have connected.

It was a ten minute fight. Not all of it was constant combat. There were several times they disengaged and then tried to attack a different way. Ed lost when the haft of the staff came up at a really odd angle and, as he dodged, Meng managed to bring it around and Ed felt the end connecting with his side even as he tried to get away. Ed dropped, rolled, came up on his feed, and grinned. ::Nice kill.::

::Hunting you is like hunting monkeys,:: Meng panted, but he was grinning as well. ::Better done with a net and a gun.::

::Might be more effective,:: Ed nodded. ::I'm told explosives work well. You're lucky though,:: he chuckled. ::I'm a little out of practice.::

::Then I suppose we shall have to fix that,:: Meng replied. ::Unless you're too tired.::

::Of course not,:: Ed snorted, chuckling. ::But will you teach me that move you used at the end? I've never seen it before.::

::If you will show me how you avoided that second shot I made,:: Meng agreed.

::Absolutely,:: Ed replied. This seemed like a much more productive, and less stressful, way to spend the rest of the morning; possibly the afternoon as well. This was something he was good at and, when he fought, he had no trouble keeping out the thoughts of anything else.

**December 12****th****, 1950**

"I would consider that a most satisfactory agreement," Mao nodded, setting the paper he held down on the table. "I will make certain that we have a copy drawn up in proper translation into Xing, and then send the signed copy in your language back with you." He smiled. "And your President can sign it as well. I look forward to meeting him in person someday in the near future."

"And I am sure he feels the same," Roy smiled.

So it was done then, Alphonse thought with a feeling of immense satisfaction and relief. The primary negotiations between Xing and Amestris were complete and agreeable to both sides. The old railroads would be uncovered and repaired, with customs set up at both ends to make certain that neither abused such a convenient travel route across the desert. They would also see about putting up proper phone lines between the two countries to simplify communications between the two capitols. Trade would increase, both countries would prosper, and peace in Xing would hopefully improve.

There was a lot of polite bowing mixed with shaking of hands as Mao, his advisors, and the Amestrian delegation congratulated themselves on a job well done.

"You will all stay a few more days as our guests, I hope," Mao smiled as they all began to file out of the meeting room. "And enjoy Xing without the _excitement_ of politics." It was clear he meant both the negotiations and the random attacks!

"We'd love to," Al grinned. "I'm kind of hoping to get to sit in on a few sessions with Mei and Renxiang before we have to go." Missing out on the alchemy was one thing that had been driving him crazy! As much as Ethan babbled about it, there was a lot Al was eager to see and try for himself.

"I am sure my mother would be pleased to have another student, or two," Mao chuckled, including Roy in the discussion. "Though now that things can settle down, I hope you will not spend _all_ your time at work. Our country has quite a history of theatre and pageantry that I know many are eager to share."

"Hoping to start a new trend elsewhere and make a lot of money off the venture?" Roy teased, chuckling.

"Precisely," Mao smiled. "We have many sites in the city I have not had the opportunity to show you and, as Emperor, I think I'm going to declare that I deserve a couple of days off!"

"I wish I'd had that authority," Roy sighed.

"You'd have never gone in to work," Al laughed.

Roy smirked. "Oh I would have…sometimes. When I felt like it."

"Just be ready to report in when we get home." Al walked between the two men as they walked down the hall. He turned to look at Mao. "So, what do you think we should see first?"

**December 19****th****, 1950 **

Perhaps he was missing out on great opportunities, but Ed figured that was better than being the one to spoil the fun. For the several days Mao had been _off duty,_ Ed had tagged along with the rest of the crew as they went to see Xing's finest dancers and actors and musicians. They ate at several of the local restaurants, getting a feel for food from all of Xing, and not just what was served at the palace. There was a lot more variety than Ed had realized.

They went to museums, a movie theatre, ancient temples and gardens. They even went to a couple of sporting events and the Imperial zoo, which had animals from all over Xing's provinces, many of which Ed had never seen before. All of it was a lot of fun, and great distraction; at least, from the unpleasant thoughts of Qiang and Luli Fan, or the dreams that had returned at night. It would have been a little better for Ed if he hadn't found himself almost constantly in Mei's presence. They had very similar tastes, and she knew a lot about almost everything they saw. The conversation was fascinating and friendly, and she obviously enjoyed his company. And that was what continued to make him uncomfortable.

Today they were going see a play and the culture aficionados – Alphonse and Roy – were excited about it. Ren was dragging Ethan elsewhere, taking him to where most of the kids her age liked to hang out in the city. Ed would have worried, but Mao and Mei knew the place and that it was perfectly respectable, and they would be followed by four guards.

It was easy for Ed to beg off; made easier by the honest excuse that he wasn't feeling well. He still wasn't sleeping particularly well, though it was a toss up whether the bad dreams were minor flash-backs to his captivity a decade past, the fight with Luli Fan just a few days ago, or dreams of Mei that began innocently enough, but almost always twisted around into something far less appropriate!

On top of that, his stomach was bothering him. It wasn't an ulcer. He would have recognized that at once, though with the stress lately he wouldn't have been surprised to have managed to give himself another one. Really, it wasn't what Al thought either; Ed wasn't '_off his feed_' with everything going on. It had taken him a few days to realize he was just…full. He hadn't actually been hungry in days aside from the day he had spent most of it training with the guards, because he'd been eating constantly. Distracted, not paying attention; he had just eaten on reflex as he always had growing up, and it had resulted in a feeling that he wouldn't have called painful but just _uncomfortable_. Maybe this was what Winry complained about when she said she felt bloated; a constant mild pressure he couldn't get rid of. No wonder he couldn't get comfortable sleeping on his stomach!

This morning the feeling just wouldn't go away. Of course, that was probably thanks to the huge feast they had been treated to the night before! Ed skipped breakfast entirely; he just didn't want it. Instead, as soon as everyone else was gone, he decided to go for a walk and see if he could work it out. He turned down the idea of going to work with the guards; he really didn't want to make himself sick, and he would if he tried anything that active in his current state.

He wandered for a while, eventually finding himself walking through one of the largest gardens on the palace grounds. It was huge and, at this time of the morning, appeared to be entirely empty. It was a chilly, cloudy day; more of a real winter day, and so Ed supposed he shouldn't be too surprised.

As Ed came around a corner marked by a bare miniature maple tree, he stopped short. There was someone sitting on the ground near one of the rock gardens in the thicker winter robes he had seen a lot more people wearing lately; these in red and white. After a moment Ed realized it was the old man who was always around that he had heard was Mao's '_spiritual advisor;_' whatever that was supposed to mean. Ed was going to turn around if he couldn't find a way to get past the man without interrupting him, when the old man spoke. ::Sit, young man.::

::No one's called me that in a while.:: Ed gave him a lop-sided smirk, but he approached and dropped down cross-legged in front of him anyway, resting his hands on his thighs.

::Ah, so you speak our language, as I had heard.:: The old man replied without opening his eyes.

::A little.::

The answer seemed to be enough. ::Then you can listen. ::

Ed frowned. ::I'm not sure I understand what you—::

::Be still, and listen.:: The old man cut him off.

_Weird old man_. Still, Ed closed his eyes and did what he was told. He suspected that the old man was meditating, and he knew what was probably expected of him. If Izumi had tasked him with this kind of exercise, Ed would have been expected to pay attention to his senses, to what they were telling him, and to the world around him. She had called it _listening to the world's flow_ once, and it was something Ed had done from time to time.

The garden wasn't as empty as he had first told himself, even though he should have known better. There were birds. The wind pushed past the delicate branches and twigs of the now leaf-less plants. It sounded a little different when it came through the evergreens though; which still rustled in their own distinct way. Water ran down from a series of man-made rock waterfalls, through the stream that flowed past them; the sound changed when it bounced off the rocks in the stream or split. The half-dead grass beneath him was soft, almost a cushion despite the season. The air was crisp and smelled of fireplaces and cooking dumplings somewhere in the palace. They must be downwind of the kitchens. His stomach twinged at the idea, and Ed shifted positions.

::Something is troubling you.::

Ed opened his eyes. He hadn't been expecting the statement and he wasn't entirely sure how to answer, or if he wanted to. So he shrugged and smiled. ::I didn't think indigestion was that obvious.::

::You joke to cover your unease.:: The old man stated. Again, there was no question in his words. He had opened his eyes as well and was gazing calmly at Ed.

::I miss my wife,:: Ed replied with a shrug. ::And…I find myself enjoying another woman's company more than I think I should.:: He hadn't meant to admit that last, but it had been pressing on his mind for so long that it was _almost_ a relief to say it out loud. He did not dare say who it was, but telling _someone_ might be the best way to get the worst of the guilt off his chest!

::This is not normally a problem?:: This time, the man asked a question. His tone remained calm though, very neutral.

::No. Never.:: Ed said emphatically. That was why this was driving him insane! ::Not before now I mean.::

::Then what makes this situation different?::

::I don't know,:: Ed had to admit. ::I keep having these dreams about this woman. I don't want to, and they cut in on dreams I would rather be having.

The old man nodded. ::Dreams do not always show us what we want.::

::Tell me about it.:: His nightmares certainly didn't.

The old man seemed to take him at his word. ::Our subconscious focuses most on the issues we need to work through and what is most prevalent on our minds. If this possible attraction bothers you so much, it would only be natural for your mind to try and make sense of it while you sleep.::

::So I'm having these dreams because I keep trying _not_ to?:: Ed asked, trying to make sure he understood clearly. It was mildly difficult discussing this in another language, but he was pretty sure he had it right.

::That seems likely,:: the old man nodded.

Ed shifted again; annoyed that he couldn't hold the position easily. Not that he was great at sitting still, but it shouldn't have been uncomfortable. ::She's a lot of fun and we have a lot in common but…I know I'm not in love with her. I know what that is, and this isn't it.:: It was just strange. Ed_ knew_ sexual desire as well. Winry was really good at eliciting those reactions from him with very little effort! This didn't seem like that either; despite the fact he couldn't deny that Mei's body was attractive.

::Perhaps then, your feelings are perhaps more those of a good friend,:: the man suggested. ::What is more enjoyable than making a new acquaintance and getting to know them? Is it possible you are mistaking this for attraction because you find yourself drawn to a person who is of the opposite gender and_ is _physically attractive? It is possible to acknowledge such a thing without wanting to take a relationship to an intimate level.::

That…made a lot of sense. Ed hadn't even thought to consider that possibility. He had plenty of female colleagues and friends, but the fact that they were female really didn't enter into their interactions much. He never thought to worry about being attracted to Riza, Sciezka, Elicia, or any of the other women he worked with or saw on a regular basis. Ed had never before _worried_ about ever finding himself even remotely attracted to another woman other than Winry. ::That's possible,:: he said after several long seconds of thought.

::Do you _want_ to be attracted to this woman?::

::No!:: That was an easy one.

::Then wouldn't it make sense that your feelings do not really lie in that direction?::

Again, the old man made sense. Ed was beginning to understand why Mao kept him around as an advisor! While there was a very small part of him that _wondered_ at the excitement of another woman, it was not the main part of him, it was not his heart; more the part of him that always contemplated _what ifs._ ::It would,:: he agreed with a nod, feeling the weight of guilt and doubt shift. It didn't entirely go away, but it wasn't nearly as overwhelming. He had still considered the possibility, and that felt like a betrayal in itself, even if it was a much smaller one than actually acting on it. ::Thank you. You know an awful lot don't you, old man?:: If he could call Ed _young_ than Ed was going to return the favor!

::I am a hundred and two years old,:: the man chuckled. ::I have seen something of life.::

A hundred and two. Okay yeah, that _was_ old! Ed smirked. ::Twice my experience.::

::And still learning,:: the man admitted. ::The keys to long life; love your family, and remember to clean out your mind from time to time.:: He closed his eyes and resumed his meditative position then, and Ed took it as a polite dismissal. The lesson was over.

::I'll remember that.:: Ed stood up and started to leave.

::Redberry-leaf Tea.::

Ed turned around again, confused. ::Excuse me, what?::

::Ask for some in the kitchens. It will not help your head, but it will help your stomach.:: The old man smiled sagely, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

Oh. Ed flushed slightly but grinned. ::Heh. Thanks.:: Then he turned and walked back the way he had come. His head felt full to overflowing with everything they had just discussed, and feeling over-stuffed in two places was not conducive to clear thinking. Ed decided to head down to the kitchens first and see if the man knew as much about stomachs as he did about heads!

At this point, Ed had no trouble finding the Palace kitchens. It was still a little early for them to be in the midst of the major lunch preparations, so he wasn't surprised to find things were relatively quiet when he got there. Of course, these were also the kitchens for the Imperial family and guests, not everyone, so it wasn't nearly as chaotic as the kitchens that fed staff and soldiers.

When he arrived there were several women in the kitchens, mostly cleaning serving dishes and beginning preparations for the mid-day meal. The women knew him on sight, and he knew most of them now as well. Most of them were middle aged or older, with children mostly or fully grown. That made them often around his age or older, but they all treated him as if they could be his mother. That was just their way.

::Here a little early,:: one of the woman, a short, plump, pleasant lady named Hua chuckled. ::We won't have anything prepared for another hour.::

::I'm not looking for food this morning, ladies,:: Ed chuckled, abashed. ::More of a remedy. The elderly gentleman, Emperor Mao's advisor? He recommended redberry-leaf tea?:: The room erupted in giggles, and Ed could only wonder what that was about. ::I'm sorry. Did I say it wrong?::

::Oh no,:: another one of the women – Enlai, who _was_ old enough to be his grandmother – smiled kindly. ::You said it just fine, dear.::

::Then what's so funny?:: Ed was realizing he may just be the butt of some cultural joke he had unwittingly missed.

It was Hua who answered. ::Redberry-leaf is what we give small children when they have belly aches,:: she chuckled. ::It is very mild but effective. Old Bao obviously did not tell you this. ::

Ed felt his skin warm as he blushed from neck to the top of his head. Some days he hated being fair skinned! So Bao was the old man's name. ::He didn't,:: he replied. ::What do you give grown men?::

His comment was met with another chorus of very amused giggles and some out right laughter. ::Nothing,:: another one of the ladies smirked. ::They are too proud to admit it.::

This conversation was not improving. Ed sighed. ::Look, I don't care who normally drinks it. That was his recommendation.:: He really wasn't in the mood to be laughed at today.

::That's enough ladies,:: Hua admonished. ::Of course, Mister Edward. We should not joke about someone else's discomfort.:: She put down the dish she was drying and went to make the tea herself. It didn't take long. There was almost always hot water for tea in the kitchens in Xing. Ed watched as she pulled down some particular herbs, put them in a small bag meant for such things, and steeped him a large cup of the stuff. When she was done she mixed a little sugar in and brought it over. ::Here you are. If you need more, we keep plenty.::

::Young Master Tao needs it from time to time,:: one of the other women giggled before stopping as soon as Hua glared at her.

::Thanks.:: Ed took the cup and made as polite a quick retreat as he could manage! He would go back to his room to drink it, where no one was likely to bother him, or know what it was!

**December 21****st****, 1950**

The day Qiang and Luli Fan were executed for their crimes, Edward came to a decision. He had been offered the opportunity to attend the execution but had politely declined. It was enough to know that the event had happened. Still, he realized that there was one person he should really talk to while he had the opportunity; and that was Lin Yao. He knew more of the story now. He understood Lin's desperation to end the war in Xing, and the man's madness after the death of his wife. He would never approve of the man's methods, but Ed only had the haziest memories of their last conversation, during which he had still been heavily drugged and sure he was hallucinating.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Roy asked incredulously.

Ed nodded. "He wouldn't be the first man to make a catastrophic mistake or defy his government," he replied evenly. Ethan was the only man in the room who hadn't done either, or both! "Yes, I'm sure. The whole mess was his fault, but he's the only one of them I understand."

Al looked uncomfortable. "And you're sure you want to go alone?"

"Definitely." There were a lot of things Ed wanted to say, if the man was still sane enough to have a real conversation, but he didn't necessarily want to say them in front of anyone else. This was a very private conversation. "This won't take long." He headed for the door.

"Well it's not going to work that way." Ethan surprised him by stepping in front of him. "I'm coming with you. I don't have to go in," he said before Ed could object. "I just want to walk over with you. Okay?"

"All right," Ed relented, smiling at his son's determined expression.

Ed had already arranged to go over to the prison. The request had surprised a lot of people, but no one had objected. He walked over there with Ethan, mostly in silence. There wasn't a whole lot to say, and he was lost in thought. Ed really didn't know what he was going to say to Lin Yao. That would depend on the mental state of the man. Mei had said he was reportedly mad. Well, Ed had met plenty of madmen.

The two alchemists checked in at the front and were escorted down into the depths of what was probably the oldest prison Ed had ever heard of or seen. It was an ancient building, with some levels underground and made of stone. Lin Yao was down deep, on the third underground level.

::I guess you really don't want him getting out,:: Ed commented as the head of the prison led them down there himself.

::We do not want anyone else getting in,:: the man corrected. ::Yao wants Lin dead, so someone else can legitimately take charge of the clan.::

::So why keep trying to take out the Imperial family if they can't claim the throne?:: Ethan asked.

::Sharp, kid,:: the jailer smirked. ::Whoever they would put on there instead could simply declare himself head of the family with the authority of the Emperor. Assuming, of course, that whoever it was had the power and influence to take the throne in a coup and keep it.:: From his tone, that didn't sound possible. In ten years, Mao Xian had proven to be the Emperor the people wanted, and brought the peace they so desperately needed. ::Here we are,:: he said then, stopping at the cell furthest down the hallway at one end. Despite being ancient and underground, the place was clean and had obviously been updated over time, Ed noted. The doors were modern cell doors, and there was electricity and, most likely, running water. ::I'll warn you, he's as nutty as a tree. Some days he's more comprehensible than others. We're never sure what will set him off, or what will draw his attention. But he's restrained, so you're safe.::

::I'm not worried about him,:: Ed admitted softly. Really, there was nothing Lin Yao had ever been able to do himself that had hurt Ed. Ed did not fear Lin. He looked at Ethan then. ::So, you're staying out here?::

Ethan nodded. He looked like he had considered trying to insist differently, but he just leaned back against the wall.

::The cells aren't sound proof,:: the jailer commented as he unlocked the door. ::Safety feature. You have five minutes.::

::Thank you.:: Ed went ahead and stepped through the door as the jailer opened it, and had to hold himself steady when he heard the door close behind him.

It was a massive improvement over the desert cell Ed and Jean had shared for four months. Clean, well lit, and there was a very simple bed. No other furniture. Lin was sitting on the bed against the back wall. His hands were locked together in typical wooden manacles, as were his ankles, and his ankles were chained to the floor. Ed estimated there was just enough chain for Lin to lie down with his feet near that edge of the bed, or get up and walk a step or two perhaps, but no more.

The first time Ed had met Lin had been in peace; a likeable enough guy if a little irritating. When they had met again, Lin was driven by grief, driven by need, and with noble goals, despite his methods, though already pushed beyond the limits of his own sanity. The next ten years had not been kind. Lin's clothes were clean, his body was clean, but he had clearly aged and the look in his eyes as he tilted up his head held no hope. Though as Lin seemed to realize who was standing there, a wide grin came to his face. ::So it's you again,:: he chuckled. ::You're visiting early today.::

Yeah, definitely insane. ::Hello to you too,:: Ed commented. ::This is the first time I've come down here, Lin.::

::Oh no,:: Lin shook his head, chuckling. ::Don't you remember? We played Go last night, and got very drunk. You won the most games, but it took me _and_ Ranfan to haul you out afterwards. I hope your wife wasn't mad you got home late.::

It was worse than Ed had expected; sad, pathetic. ::It's been ten years, Lin,:: he replied calmly, refusing to cater to a madman's fantasy. If there was anything left of Lin, than feeding his delusions would not bring him out. ::Don't you remember? You came down to my cell, and asked me for advice. Only, I thought I was hallucinating _you_ at the time.::

Lin frowned a moment, and appeared to be thinking. ::You were in a cell once,:: he agreed. ::But not now. Now you are in my home.::

His home. Well, Ed supposed he could call it that. ::Do you remember what you asked me?::

::Well, last night I asked you not to fish in my koi pond,:: Lin replied.

This was difficult. Ed refused to lose his temper though. It wouldn't do any good. ::You had the gall to ask the man you'd had tortured for months for advice.::

::That sounds foolish,:: Lin chuckled. ::What did he say?::

::He told you to go home, to stand by your new Emperor and help bring peace that way,:: Ed replied, not bothering to correct 'he' to 'I.'

Lin's levity was disturbing. This was worse than the mindlessness he had seen before. The man was simply broken. For a moment though, Ed thought he saw the briefest glimpse of lucidity. ::I have!:: Lin replied, still smiling that smile that made Ed uncomfortable. ::Here at home, where the Emperor wants me, I do no harm. Yao is lost without me.::

It was the most sensible thing the man had said yet. Ed nodded. ::You're right,:: he replied. ::You did help.:: If in his own way. The man had paid for his actions, and served justice and Xing as an example.

::One minute,:: the jailer's voice came from outside the door.

::Well, I need to go,:: Ed nodded to Lin, then smiled sadly. ::When you see your wife, tell her hello for me.:: Then he turned and walked back out the door.

Ethan was still waiting in the hallway, looking pained, though he said nothing. They were led back upstairs, where Ed thanked the jailer and they left the building, walking back through the streets of Xing. "So," Ethan said after a couple of minutes. "That was him."

"What's left," Ed nodded, sobered by the experience. "I didn't know what to expect," he admitted softly. "But after it happened, I always thought I'd tell him how much of an ass he was, how stupid, or maybe just show him he hadn't beaten me."

"What changed?" Ethan asked.

"My perspective," Ed said. He watched a small black and white cat curl up on a window sill as they passed. "I've seen a lot of people do things when they were desperate, Ethan. The scale was bigger here only in that more people _knew_ they were involved in someone else's plans." He glanced sideways at Ethan. "It's just a sad fact that sometimes even what seems like good intentions can lead to pain and destruction when someone loses their own perspective." Or, in Lin's case, his mind. He had thought the man was mad the last time they met.

Ethan grew quiet for a minute. "Do you think the mind can be fixed with alchemy?"

"I think…you have to want to be fixed," Ed countered. "Difficult as that would be at all. The mind is much more complicated than the rest of the body. In a case like that," he gestured behind them. "I think he's actually happier this way."

Ethan didn't seem too sure what to make of that, but his brow creased thoughtfully. "Do you think it was really the loss of his wife that did it?" he asked. "Or do you think he was already unstable? I mean…lots of people lose loved ones, but they don't all go insane and start wars."

"No, sometimes they go into denial and try the forbidden," Ed smirked ironically.

Ethan flushed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"That's okay," Ed assured him. "Everyone deals with things differently. Having power – in authority or alchemy – can be a temptation when something _might_ be possible. Your Mom's the strongest person I know, because no matter what happens, she accepts the reality, deals with it, and then does what she can."

"Mom's pretty amazing," Ethan agreed with a smile.

Ed clapped him on the shoulder with his auto-mail hand. "That she is. Come on," he veered them down a side-street towards the market. "You can help me figure out what to bring home for her." Aside from the fact that he enjoyed finding gifts for Winry, he suspected she was going to be mad at him when he got home. Other than his first letter not long after they arrived, Ed hadn't sent a thing! Though he suspected Winry was used to that by now. He never had been a very good correspondent.

**December 22****nd****, 1950**

Ed felt an immense relief as he packed his things, leaving out only clothes for tomorrow. In the morning, they were leaving the Capitol and starting the long trip home. People had questioned his motives for coming, and whether or not he could handle the trip and, really, while he had been honest with them, he hadn't entirely been honest with himself. Or rather, he hadn't expected the challenges he had faced; not running into his tormentors directly, or his rather bizarre and complicated reactions to the Emperor's mother!

He carefully packed the gifts he had picked out for Winry, as well as the few new things he had acquired and was taking back. Mostly books on his part. Ethan's too. Though he was sure his son had picked up a few other things. Still, he was looking forward to seeing what Winry thought of what he'd picked out. Over the years, he had found he enjoyed finding things on his travels he thought she, and their kids, would enjoy. In this case, there was a silken robe that started off lavender at the top, and faded down into a twilight-to-dusk blue at the hem; the entire thing edged in gold fabric and covered with a cherry blossom pattern in gold embroidery, and a pair of lacquered hair combs that matched. There was a perfume of cherry and jasmine –and a couple of other scents he couldn't quite identify but liked – that had reminded him of her, and a lotion in the same scent. He also picked up some of the teas he had tried and enjoyed that they couldn't easily get at home but he was sure she would love to try.

There were still a couple of hours until their final court appearance, and then dinner. With time to kill, Ed decided to go for one last walk. He had enjoyed the palace and its gardens; the lay out, the magnificent craftsmanship, and most importantly the peace. Without the last, he would not have survived the time they had been here!

He returned to the largest of the gardens. Ethan had told him Winry had given him her camera for the trip, and assured him he'd gotten tons of pictures. That was good. Ed wanted to remember a lot of things. This one had a lot of favorite spots. He hadn't gone far though, when he heard the rustle of robes coming up behind him.

"Edward." He stopped when he heard Mei's voice. As he turned, she stopped. She was dressed for court, and he knew that was where she would be expected before they were. "I am glad I found you. I wished to speak with you."

"When you're in such a hurry?" Ed asked, smiling uneasily.

"Yes," Mei replied, looking more earnest than usual. "There may not be time this evening for what I have to say, and I know that there will not be tomorrow."

Ed wasn't sure what she wanted to say, but she seemed mildly distressed, and that concerned him as much as it made him feel bad. Had he done something unwittingly to hurt her feelings? "If it's that important, please, go ahead," he replied, his stomach fluttering with unwanted nerves.

Mei nodded. "Thank you. I …I wish to apologize to you."

"Apologize?" For what? Ed couldn't imagine what Mei thought _she_ had done!

"Yes," Mei replied. "I fear I have monopolized your time more than I should. While it is no excuse, it is true that I…have few close friends here, and even fewer who are of my age with similar interests, or who do not mind that I am an intelligent, opinionated woman." She flushed slightly, talking a little more hesitantly than usual. Ed didn't dare interrupt; he was holding his breath. "It was a novelty to have someone to talk about alchemy with, and other subjects, as equals and, at least I hope, as friends."

Monopolizing his time? "Why do you feel that this is inappropriate?" Ed was more than a little lost in all this.

Mei smiled self-depreciatingly. "My grandfather reminded me, rather pointedly, that I am often pushier than I realize. I often become the _teacher_ in mode, not just in position, when it is not appropriate. I did not think that, perhaps, there were other ways you would prefer to do things."

Ed felt the knot in his stomach uncoiling slowly. She hadn't noticed his reactions to her, she didn't think he was interested or had misread his intentions. Thank goodness! "Don't worry about it. I'm used to pushy women," he teased gently, smiling. Still, something struck him as odd. "Your grandfather?"

"Yes," Mei replied. "Bao Chen."

What! "Wait…_Old Bao_, Mao's spiritual advisor is your grandfather?" How had Ed missed that piece of information?

Mei chuckled. "Yes, he is my grandfather, and my alchemy teacher."

It was like a second slap in the face. How had Ed missed these things? "He's an alchemist? No one told me that."

"I am surprised," Mei shrugged. "Your brother and Ethan both know this. Apparently it slipped their minds. There is," she admitted then with a sudden topic divergence, "One other thing I wish to apologize for that my grandfather knows nothing of."

Hell. What now? "And what would that be?" Ed barely squeaked out the answer, waiting for the bomb to drop.

"For not covering myself appropriately the night of the first attack before I joined the fight," Mei admitted then softly, averting her eyes briefly. "I distracted you and, I think, it has made you uncomfortable."

Just thinking about it made him go a little red in the face; Ed couldn't deny it. "Some," he replied vaguely. "It was certainly not a…usual situation."

"I thought as much," Mei sighed, "When you would not look at me straight afterwards. Will you forgive me the impropriety? It was not my intention to… flaunt myself."

"Apology accepted." She thought the whole thing was possibly a cultural misunderstanding? That or that Ed was a complete prude. Either way, Ed could live with that! It _had _shaken him badly. A friend; that was all she thought him, as he had thought, and that was all he wanted. "I apologize for being a difficult student and not always forthcoming myself. Perhaps I should have said something earlier."

"We both should," Mei chuckled. "I guess at any age there are lessons we still have not learned. I am very glad to know you, Edward. Things will not be nearly as lively without you and your family and colleagues here."

"That _might_ be a good thing," Ed grinned. "Hopefully you will not be attacked again."

"Unlikely now," Mei replied with a small shake of her head. "The point has been made. You have also inspired our guards," she added playfully.

"That's good to hear." The last thing Ed wanted to think of was leaving anyone inadequately protected, especially not new friends, and he very much liked Mao and his family. "I learned a few new tricks from them too," he admitted. "This had been a trip that has been…educational, in ways I never imagined."

"I hope that means it was a good one," Mei said.

"Given my success rate on _diplomatic missions_," Ed couldn't help chuckling just a little. "This is a roaring success."

"Oh really?" One of Mei's slender eyebrows rose high, almost to her hairline. "Perhaps someday I shall here some more of your stories."

"I hope so," Ed replied gently, meaning it. "But you should go. It wouldn't do for court to take longer than normal because it was waiting on the Emperor's most esteemed mother."

Mei laughed and winked at him as she turned to go. "This is Xing, Edward. The Imperial Family is _never_ late!"

**January 3****rd****, 1951**

The last court ceremony had been pleasant, and surprising, as the Emperor had decorated them all gladly, with his thanks, for the alchemists' personal efforts in protecting the Imperial family and the interests of Xing. Ed had received special thanks for his part in capturing Luli Fan as well, and further protecting the Empress and the Imperial mother.

Their leave-taking early the next morning had been uneventful. They had all merely piled into the cars and, with an escort car at the head, begun the drive and several days trip back out to the borders of Xing. They had been left at the border, and continued on across the desert which looked so strange –and was oppressively hot –after the landscape and winter weather of Xing.

Things were a little cramped in the cars with the increase in luggage, and all four of the alchemists were glad to have the room to spread out in the berth they had on the train when they boarded it in Youswell.

"Finally, room to spread out," Roy stretched his arms above his head, folded them behind it, and stretched his legs out across to the seat on the other side as he settled into his right-corner by the window. "I thought we'd never get out of those cars."

"Or at least room to _spread_," Al smiled and groaned as he stretched out the same way. "No one warned me the most dangerous part of a diplomatic mission was the hospitality!"

"I guess I forgot to mention that part," Roy smirked. "It's one of those sad hazards of the job. After all, you can't insult your hosts can you?"

"No," Al agreed. "But Elicia's going to be convinced I have no will power."

There was enough room on the seat for Ed to put his head by the door and stretch out, legs just a little bent, without kicking Al in the side. He'd lay down on his back with his eyes closed, arms under his head. "And you guys say _I_ eat too much," he chuckled. Ed had no intention of mentioning how badly he'd over-stuffed himself in Xing, but it sounded like, even then, he'd gotten off easier than Al and Roy just by virtue of metabolism. Even so, he'd loosened his belt a little, if only to relieve pressure until he got things back to normal.

"Oh shut up, Ed," Al and Roy chorused.

"Hey!" Ethan grinned as he came in the door. Ed heard it close behind his son and the young man drop down on the seat across from him. "The dining car's got fish and chips!" Punctuating the comment was the pleasant smell that told Ed his son had gotten just that.

Al groaned again. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'll take one of those," Roy chuckled and grabbed a wedge of potato as Ed opened one eye to take in the scene.

"How can you do that?" Al sighed. "All I can hear in my head is the nagging sound of my conscience telling me we have annuals in just over a month." Ah, that was right. Annual physicals were coming up weren't they?

"I always leave my conscience at home when I go on these trips," Roy snorted.

"Riza you mean," Al chuckled.

Roy's grin widened. "That's what I said. Besides," he said around a mouthful of potato, "It's like a game we play. I can guarantee that the dinner menu for the next _week_ at my house is going to consist of lean meat and lots of vegetables."

"Sounds like what my Mom makes all the time anyway," Ethan chuckled, mouth full.

"So that's how a walking growth-spurt like you does it," Roy snorted. "Here I thought you were just a freak like your old man."

"Who are _you_ calling old man?" Ed countered, grinning. "Leave the kid alone anyway. He's the one who was running all over the place, not sitting on his ass in meetings."

"Ah yes," Roy nodded, his tone going smug, "Spending quite a bit of time with the Emperor's lovely sister as I recall."

"We're just friends," Ethan countered with a snort.

"Like you and Lia are _just friends_?" Al asked.

"Well no!" Ethan glared defensively at his uncle. "Of course not! I-" He cut off, his face going bright red as he realized he'd been goaded. He averted his eyes and picked up another piece of fried fish.

Al chuckled and let it drop, shifting back to the original subject. "Anyone think maybe this was some master plan hatched by Breda to make himself look better on the physicals this year?"

"By lowering everyone else's scores or by avoiding the temptation himself?" Ed chuckled.

"Probably both," Roy shrugged. "Too bad it won't work."

"I'll say," Al agreed. "We've got an entire class of students who've had it _easy _without us around the last few months," he grinned over at Ed. "I think we need to make sure they're _ready_ for the rigors of the military if they pass that exam in March."

"You bet," Ed nodded, grinning. He was looking forward to getting back to the regular routine at work and at home! At this stage of the game, life was just better that way!

**January 8****th****, 1951 **

The sight of his own front door made coming home seem like the ultimate adventure. Ed and Ethan had caught a ride home from Al, since Winry was supposed to be working today, but Ed was glad to see their car in the driveway. That meant Winry was home after all, and Ed didn't even bother to knock as he unlocked the door and headed inside.

Bounce met them at the door, barking and leaping.

"Sit!" Ed gave her a sharp look, and the dog dropped to the ground, obeying, even though her tail kept wagging frantically.

"Edward!" Winry's face poked out of her workshop only moments later, eyes wide. "You're home!" In a moment, Ed had Winry in his arms, hers around his neck, and she was kissing him in that way that always drove him completely nuts.

"Miss me?" he asked a couple of breathless minutes later.

Winry leaned back just a little, and her happy expression turned to one of annoyance. "_One letter_, Ed? In three months Elicia got ten from Al!"

"You know how bad I am at that kind of thing," Ed replied, honestly embarrassed. He smiled hopefully. "I thought about you all the time."

Winry rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless. Wave a little alchemy in front of you and the rest of the world doesn't exist." She smiled anyway, but in a knowing way that made him nervous. "The last letter was _awfully_ interesting. Something about fighting in the palace and protecting the Imperial family?"

Ed fidgeted. "Yeah, there was something like that." Just how much had Al told his wife, and how much had Elicia shared with Winry?

"I should never let you out of my sight," Winry shook her head. "You always get into trouble."

Ed shrugged, and pulled her closer against him. "I get in trouble when you're around too," he chuckled. "Kind of a conundrum isn't it?"

"Since I seem to have been forgotten," Ethan commented loudly as he shoved past them down the hall. "I'll be in my room, with a pillow over my head and the radio turned up," he turned and grinned, "Just until you're done."

Ed looked up and Winry glanced over her shoulder. "When did you get so impertinent?" Winry asked.

"I'm a teenager, Mom," Ethan shrugged and responded with a completely earnest tone. "It's in my job description."

Winry looked back up at Ed as Ethan vanished around the corner, with Bounce on his heels. "What happened to our son?"

Ed chuckled. "He spent three months around me, Al, and Roy."

"Well that explains it." Winry went quiet for a moment, her expression shifting to one of concern, a little contemplation. "Did you find what you were looking for?" she finally asked softly.

Ed hugged her tightly. "I did," he replied. "Thank you for letting me go. But you know what the best part was?"

"What, studying alchemy…or was it all that Xing food?" Winry asked, teasing despite the softness in her voice.

"Well those were nice too," Ed admitted without loosening his grip. "But the best part was knowing that I'd get to come home, and you'd be here waiting for me. I needed that."

"I missed you, too," Winry replied. "Things were just too quiet and unexciting without you." She looked back up at him. "You can tell me all about the trip later. I'm sure you're exhausted after all that traveling."

Tired? A little, Ed had to admit. But there was something he had wanted to do for three months now, and he was pretty sure he had the energy for that! He grinned wickedly, kissing her again. Now_ that_ was just how it was supposed to feel. "Not a bit," he said, starting to run out of patience. Having her in his arms was distracting and enticing, especially after three months! The feel of her, the scent, the taste; Winry filled his senses and he could think of nothing else. "Not when we have a guarantee that we won't be disturbed…"

He didn't have to say what he meant. Ed knew Winry could read him easily enough. She sighed, smiled, and kissed him back. "Upstairs."


End file.
